Red What
by Simonisthecuttestmentalist
Summary: They haven't had a case in awhile, they don't know what there about to walk in on...
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the CBI headquarters. Well at least it started that off that way. There really wasn't a lot going on. Until..."Hey guy's, we got a case." Said Teresa. "It's about time." Answered Cho. "What's up boss." Asked Rigsby. "We finally got a case." She answered. "Grace, I need you to stay here and get all the information you can on a man of the name of Michell Cambell, suspected of shooting his neighbor Connor Thorns, he says it was accidental, but the Thorn's family thinks otherwise." Where's Patrick?" Out getting lunch, he should be back soon boss." Replied Grace. "Hello, it's a beautiful day today, don't you think?" Patrick came in smiling brightly. "How many times have I told you all not to let him wonder off, God only knows the trouble he could get into, you know what, scratch that, I don't want to know." "I was only gone a half an hour, I had lunch and came right back here, I didn't do anything wrong, I promise." He looked so innocent, smiling and rocking back and forth. She rolled her eyes. "Okay guy's, lets go see what we can find out, Grace we'll be in touch." "Yes boss, I'll get you the information as soon as possible."...If they only knew what was waiting...

**Hope this is enough too keep you guessing, there will be more I promise!!! Read and review please... **

**Tell me what you think, but please be kind :0) I'm a tad nervous about this!!!:0)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I would like to thank Lisbon69 for her review, Sophie Fatale for her author alert, MissNitaGirl for her story alert, and a triple thank you Jisbon-Sessed for her review, and adding me as favorite author, and favorite stories and all her time walking me through this. Thank you all so much for your support. It is appreciated!! :0) A triple double deaker thanks goes to Jisbon-Sessed, I love you, you rock, your awsome and everything in between!!!!! This chapter is dedicated to her :0) I hope I didn't forgot anyone, if I did thank you so much!! And it wasn't on purpose, I'm just not use to getting reviews, or author alerts or things like that:0)  
**

They all piled in the van, and they were on there way. Grace had sent them directions. It wasn't very long ride. With the exception of Teresa and Patrick arguing over the radio station they wanted to listen to. "Oh come on, you got to be kidding me!!" Exclaimed Teresa. "What, it's good for your soul." Said Patrick calmly. I have only had four hours of sleep, I'm not in the mood for soul full, I want something with a little beat to it, not to loud though, I need to kept awake, not put to sleep." He kept turning the station until he found The Spice Girls. Then he started singing Two Become One. Making Teresa blush quite boldly. He was looking at her while he was singing. "What?" She asked him."Hmmm, oh nothing, just thinking." "Well stop it, thinking is dangerous, especially for you." She was trying to calm herself down. He was still staring, not helping her in any way. All she wanted was for this ride to be over, and fast. "Boss, where coming up on it." Said Rigsby. "Okay, where all prepared just in case we need to be?" Everything we need boss." Said Cho. "Everything looks pretty calm." She thought to herself. "To calm." Replied Patrick. "How did you know I was thinking that, uh, never mind." He smiled brightly. "Okay guys lets go." Rigsby and Cho went around to the back of the house. Because everything seemed normal at first. They wanted to check to make sure nothing suspicious was going on in that area. When Teresa and Patrick got to the house they were in for a surprise. Mitchell Cambell was holding Robin Thorns, Connor Thorns, hostage. "Mr. Cambell, put the gun down slowly, we can talk about this." "No we can't, I didn't shoot him on purpose, it was an accident!!" At that point Patrick chimed in. "Okay, that was an accident, but this won't be." "If you shoot her you will go to prison for a long time, I know you don't want that do you?" Teresa watched in horror as Mitchell kept aiming his gun at Robin her and then Patrick. She already had her hand on her gun ready to draw it at any point that would be safe for them. She was always amazed by Patrick, he was always so calm in situations like these. "Come on, put the gun down." He had his hands up to show that he was unarmed. "Stop messing with my head!!" Exclaimed Mitchell. "Sir just calm down, no one is going to hurt you." Said Teresa, trying to remain calm. " I said stop it!!" He exclaimed. Everything happened in slow motion, four shots were fired, and one lay one the ground, not moving.

**Well what do you think?? Let me know. My first story and I leave you in a cliffy!! LoL Well it took me long enough didn't it but  
**

**I promise it's worth it... You let me know if it's any good :0)  
**

**Crystal:0)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for your positive feed back. It really means a lot!!! Thank you so much to Jisbon-Sessed for her review, Nelliethemarvelous for her review, A special thanks to Meg Clohessy for reveiwed anonymously, and a special thank you to MissNitaGirl for her review, and adding me in to her favorite author's. Once again I really thank you all the positive feed back. I hope you all like this chapter. **

**Teresa ,Rigsby, and Cho all shot. Teresa got him, shooting him in the leg, knocking him down. When she turned around she saw Rigsby running up to arrest Mitchell Conner. She saw Patrick on the ground unmoving. She quickly got to her knees checking him out and panicking. "Oh no, Patrick, Patrick!!" She exclaimed. But no response. Cho was already on the phone with 911 telling them what had happened. He had been shot in his chest, there was a lot of blood, and he had a low pulse. "Please Patrick hold on, hold on okay." She was crying, completely terrified. He was uncontious and not responding to anything she was telling him, and barely breathing. She unbuttoned his vest and shirt. She pressed her hands against his wound. "Where are they!?" She was screaming. He was becoming very pale due to the blood loss. She continued to press her hands harder to the wound, but not hard enough to hurt him. When suddenly she felt him stop breathing. "Oh no, Patrick!!" She immediately started CPR. After a few moments she got him back. After that she gently stroked his hair and said. "You can't leave me, Patrick, your my best friend, you know that?" "Your always there for me no matter what, right?" "Well I need you here with me now, you can't leave me Patrick, you won't." "I need you to be strong Patrick, you hear me?" She watched him helplessly. Praying that he would be okay. She continued to stroke his hair and talk to him. "You know your my sanity, you know that right?" "Wow, how crazy does that make me?" She gave him a small laugh while crying. He opened his eyes a little, and gave her a small smile. "Patrick, you have to hold on for me, I can't lose someone else I care about." He offered her a weak smile. She stroked his hair and held his hand, while switching one to keep on his chest. "It's gonna be okay." He nodded slowly before slipping back into uncontiousness. Just then the ambulance finally showed up. "Help is here Patrick, hear me, please hold on." She was horrified.**

**Please don't hurt me or hate me:0) There will be more later.... I promise. Thank you all again for your kindness, I hope it continues after what I just did... Please read and review!!!! **

**Crystal*hugs* :0)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello sorry for the wait. I wanted to make sure you all absorbed what was going on:0) Thank you so much to MissNitaGirl for her review, Sophie Fatale for her review, Jisbon-Sessed for her review, Amber() who reviewed anonymously thanks a bunch, Elvia123, for adding me in her favorite author's, and tigerlily124 for her review. Thank you all for your words of encouragement and positiveness you have sent me. I hope that I don't disapoint you in any way. Well here we go...**

Teresa managed to talk the paramedics into letting her ride with them. She wanted to be with him. She wouldn't leave him.

The ride to the hospital was very painful. He died three times, but they had managed to revive him. And now she was watching him going into shock. "Please Patrick hold on, hold on please." She was crying so hard that her body hurt.

She was still holding his hand and gently running her fingers through his hair. Trying to calm him in her own way.

She hadn't been so scared in such a long time. She couldn't believe that all of this was happening when just a little while ago he was teasing her, playing with her about music, and teasing her and making her blush while singing to her. Nothing was making any sense.

She could see him laughing and joking with her. She watched him while they worked on him. He was so frail and weak. His lips had even lost there color.

He was finally seeming to calm a bit, although it took four strong paramedics, and her holding his head to keep him from literally jumping off the ambulance bed. Now he was covered in sweat. They had already removed his vest and shirt in the beginning, she watched him breathing heavily. His chest frantic in it's movement. This person laying there was a shell of Patrick Jane.

They had given her a hand towel, so she gently began to wipe the sweat away from his hair, his face, his neck, and part of his chest, even his shoulders. She was trying in her own way to make him feel comfortable.

Mean while she watched the paramedics work on him. They had him on oxygen, and started an IV, but he need so much more. She continued to run her fingers through his hair. "Patrick I'm here with you okay, I'm right here." "Please hang on, were almost there."

As soon as thy got to the hospital, the nurses and doctors meant them, his blood pressure dropped, but they were able to take care of it on time, so they wouldn't lose him again. She didn't know how much more more his body could take.

The nurses, doctors and paramedics where all going over him while rushing him the ER. They were asking questions that she could not understand. Doctors language. The paramedics giving them the answers they needed. While they worked on him she wasn't aloud to get to close but only watch. It was killing her.

The tears came rolling down her face as she thought to herself "how can this be happening." She watched as they hooked him up to more machines. A heart monitor, and a ventilater. She thought that maybe this time he was relaxed, but again she was wrong.

She watched in sheer horror as he went into a seizure. He body was practically flying up and down, and all over. It was so much worse than in the ambulance. In the mist of all of the caos she thought to herself ."Maybe this is a nightmare and any minute I'll wake up." She closed her eyes willing it to be true, but when she opened her eyes she new she was wrong.

His body was completely arched off the bed, body jerking itself violently. She just couldn't take it anymore. The nurses tried to hold him down while working on the machines he was connected to. His heart monitor was erratic. She was told to stay away but she couldn't. She promised him. She ran to his side and began to gently run her fingers through his wet curls. "Patrick come on calm down for me, hear me?" "Please Patrick calm down." She placed her left hand over his heart. "Please Patrick, please come on, calm down." The nurses and doctors watched as the seizure stopped. He then collapsed in a hard thud in the bed.

Teresa continued her motions of stroking his hair, his face, and his chest. "It's gonna be okay, just hold on Patrick, please hold on."

Just then one the nurses walked over to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder and told her. "We are going to ready and prep him for surgery, you only have a moment more with him, we have to rush him in quickly to see what damage has been done." "Okay, thanks."Was all she said,eyes never leaving him. "Patrick listen to me, I'm going to go and wait for you, okay." "I will be waiting for you, I won't leave you I promise."

She had his hand in hers, lacing there fingers together, while her right hand rubbed up and down his arm. Then encasing his large hand in her small ones. She leaned down and gently kissed his for head and his hand. "I'll be waiting Patrick, please hold on."

With that he was rushed in to be prepped and then have his surgery. Just then the surgeon walked up to her. "Hello I'm Dr, Greg McKinny, I'm his doctor, I'll be doing his surgery, I will let you know immediately when we are done." "We want to be sure that nothing else is damaged." "Okay, thank you doctor." She said while shaking his hand.

She went to the waiting room and waited, cried so hard her body was rocking with her sobs of hurt and anger. "I can't lose him, I just can't lose him." She whispered to herself through crying. "I just can't."

**I know that was a little longer than I planed it. This is acturally part of chapter five. You would think for 1,095 words this would look longer!! Hmmm. I'm still working out some kinks. :0) I had a special request for a longer chapters, hope you like it :0) Also I hope I made the paragraphs make sense. Please let me know what you think. I also learned it is very wise to keep a dictionary on hand. :0)It was hard for me to write this, it's very heart wrenching I know. Let me know what you all think about it :0)**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello every body!!! First and for most thank you all of you for all of your support. First of all I would like to thank dogeatdog who reviewed anonymously, thank you so much for thinking this story is fantastic!!! I would also like to thank koezh who apparently spent a lot of time on the computer for me. Thank you for, adding me in favorite stories, favorite author's, author alert, story alert, and for reviewing. I'm really touched by this. Osaka Kasuga, who kindly put me in their author alert, Jisbon-Sessed for reviewing, as well for her continued support,and friendship, SkyeSparrow, for her review, and for thinking my story was too good to dissapoint, MissNitaGirl for her review and for wonderful words of encouragement to make me try the paragraph breaking up thing, thanks to you that worked:0), and my dear friend MaximumWillams, for being there for me when I was beginning to think that I wanted to start writing, and her continued support. Thank you all so much. The response I got from the chapter 4 was incredible to me, so much responses at once!!! :0) Thank you all so much for the continued support you give me, it really means so much too me!!! I feel so special!!! :0) Okay, here we go...**

She was on the bathroom floor, body rocking in pain, her head was splitting, and she was throwing up. She was cold and felt clammy. All that went through her mind were thought of him, thoughts about them.

She had a cute little memory come into her mind. They all had finished day, they had a rough case but they got each other through it. Patrick had decided to take everyone out to dinner. He drove, when they all were in the van he was making them all laugh, including her.

When they reached their destination, they all burst into laughter, he had brought them to McDonald's. They all got out and went inside, made their orders, and Patrick paid. They all wanted to pay but all he said was "my treat". They ate in laughter and lightness. She recalled how good it felt to really see him smile. They all played, cut up and carried on, Patrick betting Rigsby how many fries he could put in his mouth. She remembered she nearly choked on her cheeseburger when he managed to get a good handful in there. It was such a good memory, and yet it was only two days ago. Her mind was brought back to reality when another wave of sickness hit her. Her body shook violently. She had to get herself together. She had to be there for Patrick

Meanwhile in the OR, the surgeon, Dr. McKinny and he nurses where getting him prepared for his surgery, they completely stripped him, and washed him. Then they gently placed him on a different bed with a clean sheet. They covered him half way up, just below his tummy. Then the doctor started talking. Well lets see nurse Becky what we have here." "I want an x-ray of his chest." In an instant it was done. "Well this is interesting, the bullet hit his rib, causing a bit of it to shatter, and it punctured his lung, that is why he is breathing so heavily, his lung has blood in it." "We take care of his now." He had a monitor on, so he could see exactly where he needed to be, and began gently cutting, he was able to get the small ridge of bone out quickly. "Okay nurse, I want to insert a tube in his lung to drain out the blood. He'll be able to breath easier after that." "Yes sir" The nurse said. As soon as they inserted the tube the blood drained out, and Patrick became less stressed. "Well were off to a great start." "Great job Patrick, hang in there okay." The gently patted his hand. "Okay, now I'm going to open his chest." He cut him open making a line about ten inches long. The monitor showed him exactly where the bullet was. "Well this is wonderful, the bullet didn't hit his heart, although very close, it managed to sever an autery." "I'm going to cut off the damaged part and insert a small tube inside to connect the remaining ends of the autery together." "After I do this the bleeding will stop." After he performed this prosedure , Patrick stopped bleeding, they sucked the remaining blood away from him, making his wound clean. "The tube is inserted properly so the autery will hold on to it, it won't pull apart." "His blood pressure is perfect doctor." The nurse told him. "Okay that is wonderful news." "Where almost done Patrick." "Now I am going to remove the bullet." The bullet was in deep, but he removed it without causing any damage. "Okay he's all done." "I'm going to stitch him up, and go tell his lady friend that he should be just fine."

Teresa was still a shaking mess, she finally stopped getting sick. She went to the sink to wash up a bit, the cold water felt wonderful against her face and neck.

It was then she realized she had blood on her, Patrick's blood. She called Grace. "CBI, Agent Grace Van Pelt speaking, how may I help you?" Teresa could here the fake happy tone in her voice. They were all really shook up by this. "Grace." "Hey boss, have you heard anything from Patrick yet?" She asked quite frantically. "No, nothing yet, he's in surgery now, the doctor said he would come out and tell me everything the moment he was done." "Oh, okay then." "Listen Grace, I need you to bring me some clothes. "Okay boss, anything paticular?" "Uh, pants and a shirt, another pair of socks and underware, I have a bag in my locker for when we have to go of town." "Oh, okay, I'll get everything together, and I'll see you soon." "Thank you Grace." "your welcome boss."

Well she hung up, and walked out of the bathroom, she was meant with Patrick's surgeon, looking a little more serious than she hoped. She could feel her stomach fall, and her heart was pounding. "Ah, Miss Teresa, I've been looking everywhere for you." "Sorry, I wasn't feeling so well." "Yes dear, I can tell, you look very drained." "How is Patrick?" She didn't care what condition she was only worried about his. "Well." "Oh no, she thought." "He is doing very well." She smiled. She hadn't smiled in so long. "He's going to be okay?" She asked. "Yes I think he is going to be just fine." "What damage did you find?" "Well he had a severed autery which I repaired, the bullet didn't pierce his heart at all." "Also the reason he was having trouble breathing was because the bullet hit his rib shattering a a part of it sending it into his lung, puncturing it, and the blood he lost from the severed autery went into his lung." "I was able to get the fragment out without damaging his lung, I also inserted a tube in him to drain the blood out, when I did this we started to see a huge difference in his breathing."

"Oh that's wonderful doctor, thank you so much for everything you did for him." "Your saying he is going to be okay then?" "By all rights, he's a very strong, healthy young man." The older man replied. Teresa couldn't help herself, she hugged the doctor and continued to thank him. "When can I see him?" " Give us a few minutes, where going to move him to ICU, when we get him settled you can see him." "Thank you so much again doctor." "No problem." "Um, is it okay if I stay with him?'' "Well usually no one is allowed to stay in the ICU, but I can promise you that you can see him all you want, then soon as progress is made he will be moved to a private room, then you can stay with him." "Thank you so much doctor." "Your welcome dear." "I will come get you as soon as he is moved so you can see him." After that the doctor left. "Thank you, thank you so much for not taking him." She was crying and praying, she never felt so good.

Meanwhile back in the OR, Patrick was somewhere, although he couldn't figure out where. He looked down at himself, he was wearing tan cargo shorts and a white v-neck t-shirt, and he was barefoot. "When was the last time I dressed like this?" He told himself, shaking his head and softly laughing. He looked out and saw a beach, completely breathtaking. The smell, the warm air, the perfect cloudless sky. Then he turned to find a beautiful woman walking towards him. She was dressed just like him, only her shorts were a little shorter. As she got closer, tears flowed freely. "It can't be." He thought out loud. "Emily, oh I've missed you so much." "Oh Patrick I've been waiting for you sweetheart." "Come, I have a lot to show and tell you." She was holding him. He could feel the warmth of her body against his. "Emily, how uh, where am I?" "your in heaven." "What?!" "I'm dead?!" "No sweetheart, your not dead, your unconstious." "Yes, it does exist Patrick." He gently cupped her face and kissed her. He moved his hands in her hair gently fisting it in his hands.

"I've missed you so much." He pulled her flush against his body, and breathed in her scent. Vanilla. He suddenly saw his little girl running up to meet them. "Mommy, Daddy!!" She exclaimed. Patrick fell to his knees pulling her little body against him. "Abigal, oh I've missed you so much baby." He was crying, tears of happiness and sadness pouring out.

He breathed in her scent. Strawberries. She had a pair of jean shorts on with a little pink ruffled t-shirt. "Patrick, come with me I need to show you something, I promise there will be playtime later." They both smiled happily, and his little girl went running, playing with some other people who where there. "What do need to show me sweetheart?" He missed so much calling her that. "Come on, you'll find out." She looked very playful. She took off running, he was only a few feet away from her when he caught her hand, she turned and both fell in the soft, warm sand. He leaned down, and passionatly kissed her.

One hand playing with her soft brown hair, while the other slid slowly up her shirt, resting on her tummy. He made slow circles with his fingers while her hands slid up his shirt. She ran her small hands up and down his strong chest and abdomen. "Oh I've missed you so much." He was gently kissing her neck, her jaw, all over her face, and once again her mouth.

When they broke apart they were both out of breath. "Please, let me make love to you." He asked her through tears. He leaned down again and captured her lips in his. "I love you so much Emma." "As much as I would love to be with you, we can't, not right now, okay." He looked like she had broke his heart into. "Please don't be hurt, just not now, come on there is someone I want you to meet." He carefully rose up and pulled her with him. Lets go." She kissed him and they began walking, fingers entwined with each others.

"That's her Patrick." There was a woman with dark hair about shoulder length setting in the grass by a nearby pond. It was so peaceful. "Who is she?" "She is Mrs. Camilla Lisbon. "She's been wanting to meet you." "Why me?" "You work with her daughter, Teresa." The words stung his heart. "Teresa's mother." He thought. "Miss Camilla?" "Hi sweetheart, how are you dear Emily?" She was a very kind woman, he could tell. "I'm just fine, I've brought someone for you to meet." "This is my husband, Patrick." It was so precious to him to hear those sweet words again.

"Hi Miss Camilla, It's very nice to meet you." As the two talked Emily walked away to give them some privacy, he kept his eyes on her. "Patrick, how is my Teresa?" "You would be very proud of her, she is the Senior Agent of the CBI, she has her own team, five of us altogether, and she seams to be the only one that can keep me inline." They laughed. Just then his little girl came running up to her mother. It was so beautiful to watch them, so healthy and strong. "Would you do me a favor Patrick?" "I'll try." "In some way tell her that I love so much, and that I am very proud of her, and who she has become, and tell her she doesn't have to be strong all the time." "I will." With that they hugged, and she walked away. He noticed just then, that Teresa looked just like her mother.

His beautiful wife and baby girl came up to him. He pulled the little one in his lap and kissed her cheek. His wife gently stroked his hair and watched him. "Daddy, can we go make sandcastles?" He looked over at his wife. "Well, wait just a little bit, I have one more thing to show your Daddy." They both looked like puppy dogs pouting. "After that I promise sandcastle time." He hugged his baby tightly, and then he let her go. She began running around with more little children. She turned and waved at him. "Are they?" "Yes Patrick, but they are not in any more pain now."

She took his hand and they walked down the beach, when he saw a woman that looked very familiar even from a distance. "Patrick, I want you to see something, this is your future." He was so confused. "What are you talking about?" Her Patrick, she is your future." He shook his head. They came closer to the woman, she was crying so hard, she had a long white cotton dress on. It was Teresa. A man came running up behind her, it was him. He put his arms around her tightly, she turned to him and said. "Oh Patrick, I was so afraid I was going to lose you." "Darling, I'm not going anywhere, only here with you." They gently kissed and held each other. Patrick became very angry, he pulled away from his wife's embrace. "Why are you showing me this Emmy, I don't want anyone else, just you!!" "I wanted you to be took care of, your a good man, and your deserve to be happy." "I don't want anyone else!!" He was so angry and hurt that he was crying. She gently placed her hands on his face.

"It was my fault you two are dead." "No, it's not Patrick, you didn't know what he was going to do, if you did you would have never said anything right?" "Of course not." "I miss you both so much." "I know, that's why I asked for her to be sent to you." He put his hands on hers. He was still crying, though not angry anymore. "You asked for her to be sent to me?" "Yes I did Patrick, I know how much you care about her." "Not the way I care about you." He pulled her in his arms. "No one will ever be you." "I want you to be happy again, she is the woman who can bring you that, she can take the sadness away." "Come , it's time to make sandcastles." "I don't want anyone else Emily." She put her finger over his lips. "I want you to be happy, please Patrick for me, please?" They walked hand in hand until they found their daughter waiting for them. "Daddy Daddy!!" She sqealled, running up to him. It felt so good to hear such a precious, emotional word. "Yes sweetheart?" "You wanna make sandcastles with me?" Her little hands fisting in the curls at the nape of his neck. "Yes my angel."

They played in the sand and made all kinds of castles. His wife set and watched the pair smiling. He turned to look at her. She was radiant. "Can I make one too?" "Of course Mommy, if it's okay with Daddy." "Oh yes it's perfectly fine with me." She crawled up to them and started playing in the warm sand with them. She gently stroked the sand off his hands, as she drew little squiggles on them. "How could you think that anyone else to make me as happy as you?" "I sent for her, she's perfect for you, trust me, I know." She lovingly stroked his cheek as she spoke.

Suddenly little Abigal was exausted, fighting yawns as they attacked her. "Someones sleepy." Said Patrick. " I think that you are right." "You can lay down, it's okay." She curled up in a little ball when she turned to her Daddy and said. "I love you Daddy, goodnight." He leaned down and gave her a bear hug. "I love you to Abby, so much my precious little one." And with that she was fast asleep. He changed his setting positions, he stretched his long legs out in front of his wife. She was still setting on her knees. "I love you so much, Patrick." "I love you so much too, so very much." The time was getting close, he could feel a change. "No not yet please." She crawled over his body, gently laying him back on the sand and kissing him, her fingers tangled in his hair, then gently stroked his face. "Shhhhh, I want you to rest now, alright?" He couldn't fight the tiredness going through his body as she laid on top of him and fell fast asleep. Her fingers still tangled in his hair, his arm wrapped protectively around her body, and the other one around his baby

He suddenly saw a woman approaching them. He wanted time with his family not her. "Who is she?" He thought. It was Teresa, she kneeled down beside him, and whispered to him. "Please don't leave me Patrick, please don't leave me." What happened next made no sense to him in any way. He took her hand as she gently helped him stand. He turned to find that they where gone, but he wasn't terrified, or scared, he was calm this time. Teresa took his hand,entwining her small fingers with his large ones. She led him to a place he had never scene before it was beautiful. There was a waterfall, and streams, and flowers everywhere. She slowly pulled him under it. Completely drenching them in the warm cascading water. Now her hands were on his face, gently stroking him, fingers sliding through his wet curls. That's when he noticed it, they were wearing wedding bands, but not like the one he had before, they were different. Their rings were white gold, shining brilliantly in the sun. She began to remove his shirt as she shyly explored his his chest and tummy, feeling the muscles that were there. All of sudden there were no barriers between them, and they were deeply, passionaltly kissing each other. He gently laid her down and made love to her with the warm water pelting down their skin. Her small hands roamed his back, his hair, his face as they kissed. The water danced on his skin, dripping onto hers. They called out for each other as he collapsed upon her. "I love you so much Patrick, I've been waiting for you for so long"

Their eyes were full of tears. "Why didn't you tell me?" "I had to wait for you." Her arms wrapped around him tightly, then unlatched to run up and down his back and then his hair. "I love you too, Teresa so very much." He watched her as he said that, she watched him. He gently laid his head back down on her chest, while his arms wrapped underneath her. He could feel her heartbeat. Beating for him. He never separated himself from her, the moment was just to perfect to move. "Am I hurting you?'' "No Patrick, your not hurting me." She was still lovingly stroking his hair. "Am I too heavy for you, I don't want to hurt you." "Your not too heavy, and your not hurting me." With that he gently snuggled back to her chest as heartbeat lulled him to a deep peaceful sleep. Only too be suddenly woke up to hear very strange sounds going on around him.

**Well I'm beat, it took all night to write that, first in my notebook, then on my computer. I hope you all enjoy it. I was doing pretty good, and my cat tipped her water bowl over on my foot. Causing me to jump about two good feet LOL :0) Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter. I am going to bed:0) Please read and review!!! :0) Thank you all so much again for your support, it really means a lot to me!!! :0)**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all sorry about the long wait, I've been kinda stuck, so I hope this chapter makes sense. I'm more nervous about this chapter than the first one I posted!!! LOL If that was possible LOL!!! Thank you to allanon9 () for their review, and thinking that it was a beautiful story, and also for reviewing anonymously, Jisbon-Sessed for her review and thinking it was awsome, to Koezh for reviewing and also for thinking that it was brilliant, MissNitaGirl for her review and for loving the dream part, and Miss Maximum Williams for checking it out for me and liking it so much. Thank you all so much for the continuing support, I woudn't be here if it wasn't for you!!! :0)**

Patrick was very confused, he felt very strange things, and odd sounds going on a round him. He was in severe pain, and couldn't understand why. His mind kept jumping around. Strange images surrounding him he was completely drenched, that made sense to him because he was in a waterfall with his beautiful wife, but she wasn't there.

The pain was unbearable. He was starting to open his eyes slowly, to see his wife standing beside his bed holding his left hand with hers. He noticed something right away, "I don't have a yellow gold wedding band, mine is white gold, where is hers?" Nothing made sense to him in any way. She was crying and talking to him, she moved her head to face him and got the surprise she had been wanting for. "Patrick, oh Patrick your awake." She was crying happy tears now, him on the other hand, was trying to figure out some things, "what is this thing down my throat?" Gosh it hurt, like his throat was on fire. His chest felt like he had been split open, ripped apart, and his side felt like he had been stabbed. He was covered in sweat, not the water his was underneath of with Teresa.

He suddenly wanted desperately to be back there with her again, she had took all of his pain away, all the hurt, tourment, all the anguish he felt was gone with her touch. He wanted that feeling again.

He tried very hard to lift his right arm to point at his throat, but it was to painful. Teresa softly spoke. "It's to help you breath Patrick, I'll call Dr. McKinny in and he can take a look at it." He helplessly nodded, well somewhat nodded, he was so weak, he couldn't really move anything.

"Well Hi Patrick, we me and your nice nurse here, her name is Becky by the way." "Where going to pull the ventilater tube out of your throat." Hi Patrick, said Becky her voice sounded like she was very kind, so was the doctor's. "Okay Patrick on the count of three I need you to cough really strongly for me okay." He nodded, again very weakly. "Okay you ready?"He nodded again, "On the count of three, one, two three, cough!!" He coughed as hard as his body would let him. His eyes were screwed shut, but they could see the tears coming out of his eyes, it felt like he had swallowed about a hundred razor blades.

The whole time this was going on, Teresa held his hand tightly never letting go of it. As they had removed it, he sgueezed so tightly to her hand felt like it was numb. "Would you like some water Patrick?" He nodded again. "Here I set you up a bit, Teresa said. She gently positioned him up a little along with nurse Becky. He was violently shaking, teeth were even chattering. He was trying so hard to accomplish the goal at hand.

Once they got him up. Teresa set behind him, she held him as he laid against her. She gently put her arm around him and put the cup of cold water to his lips, he opened his mouth as she eased the cup up so he could drink. He placed his shakey hand on hers. He downed the whole cup. "Someone is thirsty." She smiled, while her other hand tenderly stroked his hair. "Do you want some more?" He nodded slightly. She moved her hands to refill his cup, as they repeated the same action as before. "Thank you." It came out so quietly, but she heard him loud and clear. He laid back in her arms. He was in so much pain, she was the only thing helping.

"Do you need anything Mr. Jane?" He just slowly shook his head, Teresa was still stroking his hair gently, tenderly it was easing the pain. Then he looked down at her left hand, this time getting a better look at it "where is her wedding band?" Now he wasn't happy. "We aren't married?'' This just wasn't right. "What was going on?"

He began to breath a little heavier, and his blood pressure shot through the roof. "Oh no, Patrick, please don't leave me, please!!" All of a sudden he calmed. "Wow, that was amazing." "What do you mean?" Teresa asked through tears. "It seems as though you brought him back dear." It was true, the minute he heard her cries, he was back there watching her cry, begging him not to leave her. He fell asleep in her arms, she propped herself up with his pillows. She was trying to calm herself, knowing that his vitals were perfect right now helped her. She also loved running her fingers through his hair, it was so soft, it relaxed her so much.

Just as the doctor and nurse left, telling her that "If anything changed to let them know." As she was about to fall asleep, her cellphone went off, she quickly grabbed it, not wanting to wake Patrick up. "Hello, Lisbon." She answered. "Hi boss, sorry I haven't been down yet, I got caught up with the Mitchell Cambell case." "Oh that's okay, what did you find out?""How is Patrick doing?" "Well he had a rough wake up, but now he is calm, they took him off of the ventilater, he is breathing on his own now." "Oh that is wonderful, I'll make sure to tell the others." "So what did you find out?" "Well are you setting down?" "Yes, what is going on Grace?" "Well your not going to believe this but...

**Hehehe. Well what do you think of chapter 6?? Was it good or not?? Let me know will ya, pretty please, with a cherry on top??? :0) Thank you all again soooooooo much for all of the wonderful support your giving me, it really means so much!!!! Please read and review :0) Can you believe I left you on cliffhanger again???Lol :0D  
**

**I hope that this is good, I just wrote it on my computer this time, thinking as I went along. Hope you all like it!!! :0)**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all, hope I didn't make you wait to long. I promise you'll enjoy, also I'm going to be trying hence the word trying to update every third day, I know It sounds a little crazy but I got a lot of ideas for the coming chapters, so I should hopefully be able to do this for you :0) Am I nice or what XD !!! Thank you all for your constant support. Thank yous go you to MissNitsGirl for her review, I think Patrick is very cute confused too, TheMentalistRules for not only reviewing, and saying that is was a great so far, but also adding me in their Favorite stories, and putting me in their favorite author's, thank you Nick!!! :0) Also thank yous go to Jissbon-Sessed for her review, and for thinking that it was awsome chapter, and to Koezh for thinking it was an awsome chapter!!!!! Yay, thank you all so much!!!! I favorite word is now awsome!! XD Happy reading, oh some medical stuff is yucky just thought I let you know, but not all of it. Anyway, here we go.....:0)**

Teresa could not believe what Grace was telling her. "Do what?!" Exclaiming Teresa, jolting poor Patrick from his short nap. "Oh, I'll call you back Grace I woke up Patrick, I check with you as soon as possible." "Okay boss, tell him we all say hi, and we are thinking of him." "I will Grace, I talk to you later bye." "Bye." As their conversation ended she softly spoke to Patrick. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." "I'm okay, I think." "Go back to sleep." "Your not leaving are you?" "Of course not, why would I leave you?" He sounded so out it, it was hard to believe that the first time he woke up he was more coherent, it scared her a little. "I just thought I'd ask was all." "Oh, well no, I not leaving you." "Teresa, my head hurts." "I'll call the doctor in here." "No." He grabbed her hand and held it tightly to his chest. "I'm okay, really." Teresa was not all that convinced. "Please just keep doing what your doing, that really feels nice." She continued to run her fingers through his hair as he fell asleep. She turned his head a little to make him a little more comfortable when she noticed something she hadn't felt before, there was a big lump on the back of his head, she suddenly noticed that she was wet, when she moved his head a little more, she saw why, he wasn't bleeding, not a lot anyway, but it was infection coming out. "Oh no."

She realized that he had fell back to sleep. She gently moved her hand to reach the call button and calmly told them want she had found, she told them to come in quietly because she didn't want to scare him. As Dr. McKinny entered the room with nurse Becky, Patrick was sturring.

"Teresa, my head hurts." "I know that's why their in here." "Well hello again, let me take a look at your head." Teresa explained everything to them when he was still asleep. Teresa began to slowly ease out of bed, when he grabbed her, still shaking, even harder than before. "No Teresa, please don't leave me!!" Her heart broke, he was crying, begging her not to leave him. "Patrick, I'm not going anywhere, I just want to give the doctor more room was all." "Actually dear your just fine, I'll just come around to where you are." Teresa was in back of Patrick, a pile of pillows behind her that his nice nurses had brought her. He had his head on her tummy, his shoulders in her lap, and she had her left leg stretched out long ways in the bed, while her right one was curled up. Her right hand remained in his hair, while her left one he was holding on to. He held it tightly over his heart.

"Hmmm, the paramedics didn't tell me anything about a head wound, otherwise I would have found this sooner." "I didn't notice it either, until a couple moments ago." "Well fist of all I want a CT scan right away nurse." "Yes sir, right away." "Okay sweetie, were going traveling again, okay." All Patrick said was "hmm." As the nurse started to get the equipment ready, Teresa began to move slowly away from his bed. "Please Teresa, don't, don't leave me!!" She had managed to get half way out this time. "Listen to me, I'm not leaving you, were just going to go down the hall and your going to have some tests done, that's all, I promise you, I'll be right beside you the whole time, I promise Patrick, you can trust me."

She gave him a soft peck on his cheek. He looked quite rough, she only hoped and prayed that all would be well, but she was terrified. "Okay here we go." Nurse Becky replied. While they rolled him out of his room, she had his hand, he just stared at her, with innocent eyes. She looked at him and smiled, while the other hand stroked his hair. She didn't understand how, but it seemed to sooth him.

"Okay here we are Patrick, nurse help me move him and we'll get started." Patrick did not want to let Teresa go, but he had too. "It's okay she can stay." With that he smiled, gosh he looked so weak, she hated seeing him like this. They transferred him in the other bed, laying him down gently upon it. The test would see if there was any brain damage. As they rolled him him, Teresa noticed he was getting upset, so she gently rubbed his foot, giving him reasurance that she was there with him. He was now laying slightly on his side. So they could get a good look at it.

"Well this is very interesting." What the test showed up was a piece of mental about one inch and a half long and about the same size width in in the shape of a triangle. "Oh my gosh, that must have happen when he fell." Teresa said. "This would also explain the seizure he had yesterday." They pulled him back out slowly, and moved him back in his bed. "Okay son, your coming with me to the OR, and where gonna get that thing out of your head." "Teresa, please." "I'll be waiting Patrick, I promise I'll be the first thing you see when you wake up." She leaned down to kiss his for head. "How long will the surgery be doctor?" "Well, no longer than an hour, you can stay in the waiting room there, and as soon as I am done, I will come and get you." "Thank you." "Your welcome dear." And with that they wheeled him away.

She decided this was the perfect time to call Grace. "Hey Grace." "Hey boss, I was just getting ready to call you, how's Patrick doing?" "Well they found a piece of mental in his scalp, he is in the operating room right now getting ready for the surgery to remove it." "Oh my." "Yes, I know." "Look, I want you to go by the crime scene again, see if you can find anything else there that would match what Patrick hit his head on." "Okay boss, no problem, oh by way, I looked in your locker, there is nothing there, so I rounded you up some things, I'll drop them off to you on our way to the crime scene." "Thank you Grace." "Your welcome boss, bye." "Bye."

Well waiting seemed like forever, she had to get rid of these clothes, his blood on her, on them, she already knew she was going to throw them away. She didn't need any reminders of that day. It had been one day and a half. It seemed so long, and she couldn't quite figure out why he was acting so differently to her, she knew they were close, but crying because he was afraid of her leaving him? It didn't make any sense.

Finally Grace arrived, with some clothes. "Hey boss." "Hey Grace." "How you holding up?" "He's here, I'm okay." She nodded she knew what her boss meant. "Well I hope your not mad at me for this but Patrick's locker is next to yours, so I grabbed some of his stuff, will that be okay?" "Sure." "She felt her tears and tried to hold them back. Grace had brought her his blue and white striped shirt, a pair of his gray sweatpants, and a pair of his boxers. The hospital provided the soap and shampoo, and a pair of socks,even slippers, she wasn't picky, she just wanted a shower, to be clean. What Grace did find in her locker that she hadn't told her was she found her a extra bra in there for her to put on. "Thank you Grace." "Your welcome boss, I better get going the guys are already ahead of me, I'll call you as soon as I find anything." "Thank you again Grace." "Your welcome again." They gently squeezed each others hand, and Grace was on her way.

Teresa went running to the nurses station, they told her were the shower area was and she was off.

Meanwhile back in the OR, nurse Becky was carefully checking all of the equipment that was connected to Patrick. They had already knocked him out. His vitals were very strong. She pulled the old sheet off of him, bathed him once again before turning him on his side. She bathed him all over, knowing it would make him feel a lot better being fresh when he woke up. This time she began to gently wash his hair, when she nearly got sick. "Oh my, doctor!!" "Yes nurse, is he okay?!" "Uh, well you need to see this." "Oh my, yes it looks pretty nasty, I need to get in there as soon as your done." "Yes doctor, I'll just be a few more minutes." She was stunned, in all her 20 years of nursing she had never scene anything this disgusting before, and she had scene a heck of a lot. She gently to began to wash his hair, hoping that the scent of the infection would leave with it. After she was done she gently dried his hair, and then he got a haircut. Nothing any one would really notice. It was cut really short all over the back of his head, being very careful not to hit the wound. She gently rinsed his head and she changed her gloves.

"Okay doctor he's ready." "Very good nurse, okay lets see here." Once again he had the monitor on so he could see were it was and how deep it was in his scalp. "Alright, well there it is, I'm going to make the cut about two inches down, okay and there we have that" As he cut into Patrick's scalp the infection started to ooze out out of him. He gently eased the mental out of his scalp and placed it in a little clear dish, so he could give it to Teresa after they were done with Patrick. He thought it would probably help. It was pretty deep, more flowed out. "Okay nurse, I'm going to make another cut, across this time so I can see more inside his wound, there is a lot of infection in here." As he cut more continued to pour out, and the smell was something else altogether. "Well lets see here, no serious damage done inside that I can see, I want to flush out the wound, that will clear out all of the infection." "Yes doctor." The nurse started handing him what he needed for this proseagure. He gently opened the wound up more, and began to flush it out. Almost immediately the wound was clear. "Okay now there is a lot of swelling, I'm going to put him on antibiotics to keep the infection away, and the swelling will go down." "Good this poor man has been through enough already." "Yes he has." He began to slowly stitch him up. "Okay I'm all done, I want to put antibacterial cream on the wound so it won't get infected again, but before you do that I think you should wash his hair again to remove the infection that came out." "Right away doctor." She once again gently washed and cleansed his hair getting rid of all the infection, when she was done she gently dried him, she moved Patrick's head slightly so his head wouldn't hit the dirty pillow case, the doctor gently pulled him up so she could place a clean towel somewhat under him then she bathed his neck and shoulders and then they laid him down instead of them propping him up. After that she gave him a full bath, and they easily moving him in the clean bed next to him.

After this she rubbed the antibacterial cream all over the wound, and placed a bandage on it to keep the stitches from ripping out. She also changed, cleaned, medicated, and rebandaged his chest. They were also able to remove the tube from his lung so she also changed, cleaned, medicated, and rebandaged that wound. All new fresh and clean.

Teresa was finally getting her shower, she stripped out of those horrid clothes, turned the shower on full blast. It was so hot that it burned her skin, making her numb. But she didn't care, she had to get his blood off of her. As the hot water pelted down on her, she closed her eyes only to see him, bleeding and in pain. She opened her eyes, scrubbed herself all over so hard that she would probably be raw. But she didn't care, she needed to get that off of her. She washed her hair and rinsed herself off, "wow, fastest shower I've ever took" she told herself. She stepped out and dried off. Then began getting dressed, in his clothes. She was surrounded by his scent, it was comforting, it was like he was with her. When she was done she looked at herself and couldn't help but have a little laugh. His clothes looked like they had swallowed her alive. She hoped his boxers would stay on her and not fall down. She couldn't believe she forgot to put her bag in the locker, oh well. She got her trash together and threw it in the garbage never to be scene again. She walked out of the shower room, and into the waiting room. She fiddled with her hair to look somewhat presentable. She cuddled up in one of the chairs and waited, she did feel refreshed somewhat. She remembered one day when she came into work and he had spotted her and he couldn't help himself as he told her "we look like twins today." She had managed to come dressed exactly like him black pants and this blue striped shirt. She felt the tears flow freely down her face as she hugged herself. His scent his warmth, all over her. She needed to know how he was, but she had to wait.

Patrick had been moved to recovery, they were getting him settled in. meanwhile he was happy again, and without any pain, he was with her, his wife. She was gently rubbing his back, then his hair, it felt so good to be with her again. "I've missed you much Teresa." "I'm right here, I'm not leaving you." He eased his head to look at her, she so beautiful, he leaned down gently cupping her face and kissed her, it was soft and warm, but passionate, while he did this he gently eased himself out, being careful not to hurt her. He turned on his back and pulled her with him. "Teresa please tell me something." "Anything Patrick." "Well, our wedding rings, are they inscribed?" "Yes, of course they are." "Can you tell me what they say?" "Yes sweetheart, they say "Long Awaited". "That is so perfect for us, isn't it?" "I think so." "I'm so tired all of sudden." "Why am I so tired?" "You go to sleep Patrick, I'll see you soon, I'll be there when you wake up, I promise." "I love you Teresa." "I love you too Patrick." "Goodnight sweetheart." "Goodnight my love."

Patrick started to slowly open his eyes to find Teresa as she promised, standing next to him, holding his hand and smiling. "What?" He could make out what she had on."Um, I like your outfit." They both softly laughed. "Twins." She felt the tears in her eyes as she thought "he remembered." "Well you look a lot better dear." "Thank you, the shower did wonders." "I bet it did." "So what's going on, how is he." " Yeah what happened to my head?" Poor Patrick looked confused and lost. He was holding her hand and trying to move closer to her. He finally reached her, putting his arms around her and snuggling his head to her tummy. Oh it felt so good to touch her again. "Um, Patrick the doctor was talking." "It's okay dear, he was calling for you earlier, that man thinks a lot of you." "I think a lot of him too." Patrick snuggled more. "Well beings he already on his side I'll show you, and tell you Patrick." "Okay." He mumbled against her tummy."Well this is for you, I thought it might help." "This was inside of him?" "Yes." "Is there any damage?" She was so scared. "Nope, not any, no brain damage either just a bit of memory loss, but in time it will come back, and there was a lot of infection, but that is all gone now.""Oh yes we were able to remove the tube from his lung also." "Oh well that's wonderful doctor thank you so much!!" "You more than welcome, oh before I leave I should tell you, we gave you a haircut, nothing major, only the pillow will notice." "He is on the road to recovery."I've also got him on antibiotics to help him heal they will keep the infection from coming back, and help with the swelling, which should be gone in a couple days, get some rest.""He smiled as he walked out. "I like your haircut, it looks very nice." "I feel so clean, everything feels so clean and fresh." Said Patrick."Good, you deserve clean and fresh." "Well."Well what?"

"Oh I'm sorry, we can move him now to a private room." "Oh good."

They rolled him down the hallway again, he looked tired, but somewhat rested. When they got there and got him settled. The nurse told her once again, "if anything changes call us." "I want to thank you for everything."No problem, you two get some sleep." "Okay, well." "Well what?" "Get in bed with me like before, I liked that." "Oh Okay." She moved him up slowly, noticing his head, she did a great job with his hair, she could still see the little curls at the roots. As she got herself comfortable, the nurse brought her a bunch of pillows. "I thought you might need these." She said smiling. "Thank you, yes I believe I do." She left leaving just her and him. His body rested on it's side. His head on her tummy, his shoulders in his lap, her left leg stretched out, and her right one curled up, Her left hand in his, and her right hand in his hair.

She had been though so much yesterday and today, she thought back as she gently stroked his hair of Patrick playing and singing to her, to him getting shot, the blood, him dying and coming back, the shock, the seizure, repairing a main autory, draining blood out of his lung, to his blood pressure dropping, to easing out of that just to find out that Mitchell Cambell was Red John and that he was indeed set on killing Patrick that day, to him having to have another surgery. She just didn't know how much more she could take. Until he stirred and said. "I love you Teresa." Well that was the candle on the icing on the cake. "I love you too Patrick, get some rest I'll be here when you wake up." She couldn't shake what was going on with him. They were laying in such an intimate position, as they done before, and it didn't seem strange at all, only natural. He was here with her, and he was alive and safe, that was all that mattered. She could only wonder "what would tomorrow would bring?" She slowly fell asleep smiling, listening at the soft sounds of him snoring, and feeling him snuggling impossibly closer.

**Okay folks what cha think, any good or no??? Sorry If I grossed anyone out. Didn't mean too :0) Let me know what you think. It took me about 5 or 6 hours to write this it took forever to get it on here,slow poke computer!! LOL Thank you all again for all your support. I absolutely adore it :0) You all are awsome, ah, yes my new favorite word!! :0) By the way the next chapter is very interesting. Hehehe, I'll leave it at that :0) Have a great day all:0) **

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well first and far most so sorry for the delay. I've been very sick with allergies and then sinus for the past couple of days, so again I'm really sorry. I hope that this chapter makes up for it!! Thank yous go out to: The Mentalist Rules for reviewing and thinking that it was an AWSOME chapter, thanks Nick, Koezh for reviewing and thinking it was a brilliant chapter, wow thanks a bunch, Country2776 for their author alert, and Jissbon-Sessed for her review, and thinking that I had a thing for the dramatic and romantic, thank you so much Lynne :0) Thank you all again for your continued support, and thank you all again!!! The first part is a dream I had about this story, I thought it went in well Tell me what you think!! :0) I hope you like this chapter. It is all about our favorite couple. Ah Jisbony goodness!!! :0) Enjoy :0) Oh by the way very mushy!!! :0)  
**

The nurse came in to check on Patrick and Teresa to see if they were resting well, what she found was so sweet, they were sound to sleep, him softly snoring, and she had fell asleep with her fingers in his hair. She slowly left the room to let them to continue to rest they both needed it desperately.

Patrick was so happy he was laying in a beautiful pasture full of wild flowers with his Teresa, out past the pasture was a beautiful beach, they could hear the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore. She had a long cotton white dress on, and he had a pair of light blue jean shorts on, and a white v-neck t-shirt, and they were both bare foot. They were lying there just talking to each other, when all of a sudden a little girl came up, and laid down between the pair. She had long blond curly hair, pretty blue green eyes, and his smile. He knew the little girl, she looked so familiar to him, but he just couldn't place her. Then she gave him a big hug, snuggled to his chest, and then let go. When she raised herself up she told him "I'll never leave you, I'm right here always, okay." The little one placed her small hands over his heart. Then she kissed his cheek, and she left, a woman was calling her. He wished he knew who she was. When she left he noticed there was a little boy playfully hiding behind Teresa, "come over here" Patrick gently told the the little boy. The little one laid between them, Teresa stroked his hair and kissed his temple. He looked just like them two. He had his curls, and brunette just like Teresa. He had her eyes, and his smile and dimples. He snuggled to Patrick and he hugged him back. Then someone began to call for the little one, so he got on his knees and told him "Bye Daddy, I'll see ya soon" and he was gone, Patrick noticed the little boy was dressed almost exactly like him. The little girl was in a pretty floral sun dress. As he tried to get his senses together he pulled Teresa closer to him. They cuddled and kissed, until he felt very exhausted. "Why am I so tired?" "Shhh, go to sleep, I'll be right there when you wake up."

Patrick began to stir a little becoming very uncomfortable. He was twisting and turning. This woke up Teresa up. "Patrick what's wrong!!" She was scared, she didn't know what was wrong, he slept so peacefully during the night, didn't wake up once. "Um, well, I uh." "Patrick, what's wrong, do you want me to call the nurse?" She sounded frantic. "That might be a good idea, I didn't know I had another tube in me." Teresa didn't know what he was talking about, he didn't have any tubes in him now, none that she could see anyway. Then it clicked. "Oh, yes I'll call her right away." Nurse Becky came in. "Everything okay?" What's wrong?" "Well, he just found out he had another tube in him." "Oh, yes you were out for a long time so we put that in two days ago, I've been changing that too dear." "When can I get it out, it hurts, I don't remember feeling it before." "That's because you have had a lot of medication in you, how about I get you all straight, and you and Teresa can walk around just a little bit, we don't want your muscles to weak." "It's only been three days, isn't that to soon?" "Not at all, it will do him some good to stretch a bit." "Oh, well okay, I think while your getting him straightened out I'll go get some coffee, is that okay, do you need me for anything?" Teresa was praying very hard that she would say no, this was a little to personal than she was ready for. "No, I'll take good care of him, I'll be right back." "Okay." She was more than happy to get out of there while she was doing that. "Teresa, where are you going, why are you leaving me?" Once again he sounded hurt, and she didn't understand why. "I'm going to go get some coffee and get you some tea." "I know you've got to be thirsty." She gently pushed him up,and she began to crawl out. Then she set for a minute on the end of the bed. "Please Teresa, don't leave me." he looked so hurt, he had tears in his eyes. "Patrick I'm not leaving you, I promise I'll be right outside, that's all, she wants to get you nice and clean so I can take you walking." "I promise I'll be back as soon as she is done, Okay." he just nodded, as the nurse came back in, Teresa gently leaned down and kissed his for head, when she pulled back he kissed her cheek. It was tender and sweet, he gently caressed her face the whole time. When he released her, she took his hand and gently squeezed it. Then she left the two alone.

Teresa went to get some coffee, it smelled so good, she also got Patrick his tea just how he liked it. While she was alone she thought about what the doctor had said yesterday "he was calling for you earlier, that man thinks a lot of you" she couldn't help but think "why would he be calling for her?" She shook her head, suddenly she thought she should give Grace a call to see if she found out anything else. "Hello CBI Grace Van Pelt here, how may I help you?" Teresa smiled, she really liked Grace, trying to be positive in the middle of nothing but caos. "Grace." "Hi boss!!" "How are you and how is Patrick?" "How did the surgery go?" "It went well, they were able to remove the mental that was inside without hurting him." "That is wonderful." "Yes I agree, there was a lot of infection, but they got it all, and no brain damage, just a little memory loss, but the doctor said that will return just no telling when, oh he also got a haircut, just in the back, it looks the same in the front and on the sides." "He has been through so much." "Yes he has, but the doctor said he was on the road to recovery and all looks good, I'm going to walk him around a little today, to start to strengthen him back up." "Wow, he coming along pretty fast then isn't he?" "Yes he is, I'm very happy to say." "Well if it's okay can I come down to see you both, if your not too exhausted." "That would be wonderful Grace, he would love to see you." "Good we all got him a little something, oh and you too, we couldn't leave you out, also I found a crucial piece of evidence that might interest you." "Wow, I can't wait to see you." "Good, I also have some great news for you, but I rather tell you in person." "Okay, well I'll see you soon." "Okay, bye." "Bye."

Patrick was not to happy at all, he had his arm over his eyes trying to almost hide. This was just to much, of all the things to do to him. This took the cake. "Okay, Patrick it would help you if you coughed really hard for me, then you won't feel me removing the tube." He coughed as hard as he could, but he still felt it, it was so disgusting. "There you go, now I'm going to give you a bath and change your sheets and pillowcase and you'll be all nice and fresh." "Thank you." He said. "You know I've seen everything God gave you two days ago, you don't really have any reason to try to hide." She was softly laughing. Patrick put him arm down somewhat, blushing like a schoolgirl. "I've been married for forty years, and been nursing for twenty, you don't have nothing I've not seen before." He smiled through embarrassment. She softly laughed and patted his shoulder. He looked down, and shook his head, such a tender place to put such a thing in him. That was just wrong no matter how she tried to explain it. She had him completely uncovered and began to remove the bandages, to prepare him for his bath.

Meanwhile Teresa couldn't help but wonder what was taking her so long, she hoped there wasn't any complications. Just then Grace showed up, "thank goodness, something to take my mind for a while." " Hi boss." "Hi Grace." They hugged tightly, it was so good to see each other again, especially on better circumstances. "Well what did you find out?" Teresa was very eager to find out what was going on. "Well this is what Patrick landed on." Grace handed Teresa the evidence bag, she cringed. It was a knife, a butcher knife. "It's a miracle he is alive." "Yes it is." Teresa couldn't believe this. "We found it in the ground, he had some taller grass growing around it so no one would see it." Teresa just stared at it, she just saw everything happening all over again. "On a lighter note, the judge threw his case out of court, and sentenced him to solitary confindment, and gave him the death penalty" "Does Patrick remember anything about his past?" "No, at least he's not said anything, I wish I could tell him all of this, but I don't think he can take it right now." "I'm with you, we don't want to cause any more damage." Teresa nodded, still stunned by this.

Nurse Becky was coming out of Patrick's room with his old sheets and their pillowcases. "Oh Miss Becky, is Patrick okay, your were in there longer that I thought you would have to be?" "Yes darling, he is just fine, I removed the tube, and bathed him, and washed his hair, he is setting up in the bed,with new pillowcases,sheets, and blankets, now he has pajama pants on and new socks." "Can we see him now then?" Of course sweetheart go on in there." "Thank you." "Your more than welcome."

Well Grace was surprised by what she saw, Patrick Jane shirtless, quite muscular, and bruised badly on his chest and on his side what she could see, and hooked up to a heart monitor, and IV's. "Hi Patrick, how are you feeling?" "I'm good, how are you Grace, come set next to me." She set down gently next to him, and she leaned down for them to hug. She kissed his cheek, and he kissed hers. "Oh, I'll be right back." "Well that was the short and sweet." Teresa softly laughed. He tilted his head toward her. "How are you sweetheart?" She couldn't find the words after he said that "what's has gotten into him?" He was holding her right hand in his right one and rubbing her arm with his left. He was being very gentle and tender. "Uh, I'm uh, good I guess, as long as your good then I'm good." "Well I feel pretty good today, I'm a little sore, but I guess it's expected right?" "Yes Patrick, you've been through a lot." He nodded then asked her. "What all happened Teresa?" "Um, well." Just then Grace came back with a huge arrangement of flowers, and cards, and a box of chocolate for Teresa. "Wow!!" Patrick exclaimed. "Awww, this was so sweet of you Grace." She handed them to Patrick who with the help from Teresa eased himself up a little. "There from all of us, we miss you." "Thank you so much." She leaned back down, and they both hugged and kissed each others cheeks. "Boss we couldn't leave you out, this is for you." "Awww, Grace, you didn't have to do this, your so sweet." "That's from all of us to, we figured you might need some chocolate after being stuck with this pain in the butt." They both laughed. "Hey, I'm right here." They just laughed a little more. "You know it isn't really nice to make fun of injured people." He said while looking at his flowers. " Were just teasing you." Said Teresa. "Yes we miss you at the office, it isn't the same with out you." "Awww, you mean that?" "Yes Patrick. "We got you silk flowers so you could put them on your desk when you come back." "Yes I think that is the perfect place for it, considering your desk only gets used to collect dust bunnies." said Teresa smiling, it felt so good to smile. "Well I say." Was all he said, and he playfully rolled his eyes. "Well I gotta get back at the office, I call you later Boss." "Thank you for my flowers and cards." "Your more than welcome Patrick." They hugged again. Then Teresa and Grace hugged then she left. "That was really sweet of them to do this." "Yes It was." Said Patrick watching his wife very closely, he thought she looked so cute wearing his clothes.

"What?" Asked Teresa. "Nothing, I'm just curious about something." "What's that?" "Come and set on this side, I'm used to you being on my left not my right." "Okay." She walked around his bed, his hands met her waist as she carefully set down. She couldn't resist thinking "what was going on with him" she asked herself that a lot lately "What is it?" "I was wondering if you could tell me something." "Sure I'll try, what do you want to know?" He was holding her hands in his, noticing how small hers were. He just had to find out, it was driving him crazy. "Where is your wedding ring?" It was Teresa could do to not fall face first on the floor, her brain was screaming "WHAT?!?!?!?" "Um, what?" "Were married, why aren't you wearing your wedding band?" "Why am I wearing this yellow gold thing, this isn't my wedding band?" Teresa could not believe her ears he called his wedding band "this thing?"

"Our wedding bands are white gold, and they are so beautiful, they shine so beautifully in the sun and water." Teresa just could not believe this that would explain all the snuggling and telling her he loved her, and calling for her, all the touchy, feely, lovey, dovey stuff." This man cried all night just last week because it was their wedding anniversary, and now he was calling his wedding band this thing? He talked about how his marriage was sacride to him. She was the one to hold him while he shook, trembled, and cried all night. "Please Teresa, where are our wedding bands?" What was she supposed to say, she couldn't lie to him, she couldn't hurt him either. "Teresa?" "Yes?" "Where are our wedding bands, I want people to know that I belong to you, we belong to each other, were are they?" He looked so innocent, it was an innocent question, she hoped he would forgive her for what she was about to say. She really didn't know what else to do. "Well, our anniversary was last week, so you wanted to take them to be engraved." "There at the jewelers then, when can we get them back?" "Um, I don't really know." Patrick frowned. "It's just that there has been a lot going on here so I haven't had the time to check on them." "Oh, well why don't you call them and see if there ready." "Yeah I could do that." "You went with Donoven and Son's right, they owe us a favor after finding that out about the nephew." "Uh, yes I did." "Good call them then, tell them what all that happened, and I'm sure They'll be more than happy to bring them to us."

Just then nurse Becky came in. "Hi sweethearts, I thought I would come and take Patrick on a little stroll." She brought in a wheelchair for him. "We are going to start a little therapy today okay?" "Okay." Said Patrick. "While I go with her, call Donovon's they can bring our rings, oh by the way here take this one, I don't know why I'm wearing that." As nurse Becky rolled him out he watched her. He wasn't scared this time, he knew she would be waiting for him. Teresa was stunned to say the least, what on earth was she going to do when his memory came back. She took his wedding ring and opened the drawer and opened his wallet, she placed the ring inside with a picture of him and his wife. They looked so happy together, he was standing behind her hugging her, while she had her arms wrapped around his arms. They were both laughing, she only wished she could see him this happy again. You could see both of their wedding bands clearly in the picture. It broke her heart.

She picked up the phone and called, convincing herself that this was for him. Then she suddenly realized that she needed Patrick's ring for the sizing. She reopened his wallet, and gently pulled the ring out, she stared at the picture inside once again. The same picture as before, the same picture he was holding to his chest, screaming and crying for her. She closed it and placed it back in the night stand, where she had placed his flowers along with his cards for him to see. She picked up the phone yet again and called the number, one of the employes picked up, she specified what she needed and it was turned over the phone to the nephew they found out was good in the long run. "Hi Miss Lisbon, how may I help you today?" "Well I need two wedding bands, but I don't know Patrick's size, is there anyway you could come down here so I could explain things?" "Sure I'll be just a minute or two, how is Patrick?" "He's doing a lot better." "I know your happy about that." "Oh yes." "Okay, I'll see ya shortly, Bye" "Bye"

"Well there's that." She couldn't believe everything that was going on, this didn't make any sense. She locked the drawer shut, and took the key, along with Patrick's ring, shut the door and headed downstairs. She found the therapy ward where the nurse had took him. She watched him. He was struggling, but pushing himself so hard, not giving up. Just then someone tapped her on her shoulder, she turned around. "Hey Miss Lisbon." "Hey, lets go in the waiting room it will be more private." "Okay fine with me." They reached their destination. "So Miss Lisbon, I didn't know you and Patrick were even a couple." "Yeah well things happen fast sometimes, anyway, here is his wedding band, can you see what size it is?" "Sure, lets see here, ah Patrick is a perfect size 12." "Do you know your ring size?" "Ah, no not really." "That's okay, I'll measure you too." He wrapped a tiny measuring tape around her finger. "Well you are a perfect 4 and ½." "Oh, well thank you." "Well what would you like your rings to say?" She thought of the perfect thing for them two, for how close they were. If they ever really ended up together. "Long Awaited." "Wow, that's the most beautiful inscription I have heard in a long time." "Thank you." "What color and width would you like?" "White gold, and the band a little thick, but not too thick." "Okay, well I should have these back to you in no time." "Thank you so much, I know it's short notice." "That's perfectly fine with us, were just glad you chose us." "I'll be seeing you later, bye." "Bye." And with that he was gone.

Teresa headed back down the hall to Therapy were she saw Patrick working so hard, trying to walk, she could tell he was in a lot of pain, and nurse Becky holding on to him. "Hey your doing really good." She told him as she walked up to him. "I don't know about that." He said tiredly. "He's been doing excellent." "Thank you." He said. "Well Patrick we are all done for today, Teresa would you like to roll him back to your room, and I will supervise because I know your nervous about handling him, for hurting him." "Yes, thank you." They rolled down the hall to the elevator, they rode to the 3rd floor to Patrick's room. When they got there, Teresa rolled him in his room. "Okay, Patrick just ease yourself on Teresa and Teresa brace yourself so when his weight goes on you, you won't fall, okay?" "Okay, Patrick you ready?" "Yes, I suppose so, I'm scared I'm gonna hurt you though, I'm a bit heavier than you." "I've took down guys 300 pounds and 6 foot 4, I think I can handle you." They both softly laughed. "I guess I'm ready then." Becky locked the wheelchair in place, while Patrick put all his weight on the arms and pushed himself up. Teresa wrapped her arms around him securing him in place, she could see the exhaustion on his face, he was shaking, but pushing himself so hard to go further. "Okay, I got you." Teresa said gently. He was wrapped up in her arms. She walked with him, holding him while walking him to the bed. He was out of breath. The heart monitor was really singing, he shook his head, and stopped. "I feel a little dizzy." "Okay, I got you, I'm right here, I'm not leaving you, I've got you." He gave her a weak smile, she smiled back, still clinging to him. They stopped for a minute, before he was ready to go again. Then she eased him against the bed, and helped him get up in it, all of his weight went on her. He was stronger than he looked. When he set in the bed. She held on to his sides to make sure he wouldn't fall off. "Okay, your dizzy cause you haven't had any good food, so I'm going to go and get you a menu and you two decide on whatever you want, my treat, okay." "thank you so much, that's so sweet of you to do that." "I want to, I' know Patrick's in good hands." "Thank you." said Teresa. Then she left.

"Are you okay?" He was shaking so much from exhaustion. "Yeah, I guess so, I'm wore out though." "Did you get our rings took care of?" "Yes, he's going to be here soon okay." "Okay." "I want you to lay down so you can rest, okay." He just nodded. She was positioned between him and the bed, then she eased his legs up, still holding on to him, and got in bed with him to ease him down. He was out of breath, and extremely tired. "Teresa, I'm to tired to eat." "I know, but you have to, to get your strength back." "You need to eat Teresa, at least nutrients have been going in me, you haven't had anything but a cup of coffee." "I couldn't eat anything Patrick, I didn't have an appetite." "Are you going to tell me what happened to me?" Well that was straight to the point. She was now setting on the bed with him, him holding on to her hands in his. She started crying, he moved one of his hands to caress her cheek.

"It was one of the worst days of my life, we went to this suspects house, we were trying to get him to calm down, he kept waving the gun around, then shooting you, you were bleeding a lot, you stopped breathing, I gave you CPR, when the paramedics finally came to get you, you died three times." She was crying so hard now she was shaking. Him trying to comfort her. "You went into shock, your blood pressure dropped, you had a seizure in the emergency room, them they operated on you, you had a severed autory they put a tube in to connect the two end pieces together, the bullet cracked a piece of your rib, that punctured your lung, which caused the blood to go into your lung, so you couldn't breath right, they had to drain the blood out so you could breath, after all of that they found a piece of mental burried in your scalp, which was full of infection, they removed that, cleaned the wound out and stitched you up, and you want to know why I haven't eaten?" Wow that was so much information to take in so quickly, he just pulled her down to him and hugged her tightly. "This make things a little better?" "Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh Patrick, I'm sorry, It just scared me so much, the thought of losing you." "I'm right here with you, and I'm not going anywhere, I promise, you hear me Teresa?" "Yes." They heard a knock on the door, she eased up from him, and went to wipe her face. When she opened the door, she saw one of the Donovon's.

"Hey I got your rings, I can't stay but please tell Patrick we are asking for him, and we'll be sending him a gift, oh by the way rings were charged, so you don't have to worry about that." "Thank you so much." "Your very welcome." Bye." "Bye." She opened the box and looked at them, they were breath taking. She gently ran her fingers over them and smiled, she ran her fingers over his ring and then hers noticing the size difference. "Teresa, Teresa." She turned around and walked to Patrick. "Is that box what I think it is?" She nodded. "Please let me see them." She gently eased him back up. She opened the box, they were perfect just like they were wearing before. "What is the inscription say?" "Long Awaited." Their eyes meant and he began to cry. "That's perfect Teresa." "I thought so too." Now they were both crying. Teresa took their rings out of their box and she handed them to him, he read the inscription carefully, he took Teresa's hand, she could feel herself shaking. "I love you Teresa, will you still be my wife?"he checked to make sure the inscription was facing him. She nodded and said yes, as he slipped the ring on her, then he kissed it. Then he handed her his ring. Teresa was so nervous, she took his ring making sure the inscription faced her, and slipped it on his finger and couldn't help herself but saying "Patrick I love you so much, will you be my husband?" "Yes, forever." "Forever."She said. Then he did something she wasn't planned out for. He kissed her, a soft tender kiss on her lips this time, it was perfect. They were both crying holding each other. Then nurse Becky walked in gently to see them hugging tightly and gently kissing.

"Awww, you two are the floor favorite." "I brought you a menu get whatever you want, okay, I'll be back in five minutes, okay?" "Thank you again." "Your more than welcome, again." Teresa eased Patrick back down, and he kissed her wedding band again, then cupping her face and kissing her once again. "I'm so in love with you Teresa." She told him the truth, no matter how much it might hurt her later she couldn't hide it anymore. "I'm in love with you too Patrick, so much." They kissed again through tears. Then they wiped each others eyes and chuckled. "We need to find out what were going to eat, let me see here." He had his arms wrapped around her while she stood to the bed. "Oooh, how about some lasagna, with bread and salad." "Oooh, that sounds good." They both looked at each and giggled, they were both licking their lips, their mouths were watering just talking about it. "Sounds wonderful to me." Said Patrick. "Me too." A few minutes later here came nurse Becky came in. "Did you two think of something good to eat?" "Yes." They both answered the same time, then laughed. "We want the lasagna, with bread and salad." "Sounds wonderful to me, what do you want to drink?" Well I would like some hot tea with two sugars, please." "I want the same to drink but with mine can you put the milk in first?" "Sure sweetie, okay I'll be back in about fifteen minutes, okay?" "Okay, and thank you so much again." "Your welcome so much again."

They hugged and kissed some more, they were just staring at each other. She couldn't believe that all of this happened today, she woke up to him being uncomfortable to being his wife. She new it wasn't a real marriage, and she didn't know when he would remember everything, it terrified her so much. She had told him the truth, she was in love with him, she knew it, and now he knew it, and she could tell he was telling her the truth about being in love with her. Just then nurse Becky entered bringing with her wonderful smells. "Oh my, That smells so good." They both answered the same time. "Okay enjoy your supper, and then I'll come in and give you your medicine." "Okay, thank you." "Your welcome dears." Teresa uncovered the dishes. It all looked so good. Patrick was starved so was Teresa, she got his plate on his table, and put hers next to his along with their tea. "Okay lets eat, he watched her, and picked up his fork, he was still very shaky, he put his fork back down. Maybe he would eat later, it looked so good, he was so hungry. "What is it, are you okay?" "I'm alright, I'll just eat a little later." "No your not, your eating now." "I can't even hold on to my fork, I'll just wait." She gently cupped his face, and told him. "Were eating together." She took her fork and got him some food and fed it to him. "There that wasn't so bad was it?" "You need to eat more than I do, you go on and eat, I'll wait." "No Patrick, I'm not going to eat anything if you don't." "Okay, I just feel so helpless." "You've been through a lot, I don't mind taking care of you, I know you would do the same for me." With that she fed him some more, then her some. "Is everything good?"She asked him. "It's delicious." They continued until they were both done and very full. She even held his cup so he could drink his tea. She really didn't mind taking care of him. It felt right to be with him. As she cleaned their table she moved it away, and gently eased him up. They gently kissed, and she crawled behind him stretching her left leg out and curling up her right one, she gently eased him back so he was resting on her chest instead of her very full tummy. He was so comfortable, he could hear her heart beating. It was the most beautiful sound he could hear. As they began to snuggle in for the night, he turned facing his left side, and they entwined their left hands together, gently rubbing each others wedding bands. Her right hand was gently massaging his hair. He was almost dosing off when nurse Becky came in. "Hi here is your medicine, and here is your pillows, you two get a good nights rest, I'll see you tomorrow." "Goodnight, thank you again so much for everything your doing for us." "You more than welcome, goodnight you two, sweet dreams." When she left she shut the door, leaving them alone again. "Okay, lets set up for a minute, okay." Patrick nodded as they slowly set up, him leaning all of his weight on her, she kept her right hand in his hair, while the left one eased the little cup to his mouth so his could take his medicine. When he had the pills in his mouth she put the cup of water to his mouth so he could drink. After that she eased them back down as they returned to their positions. Their left hands entwined, his head on her heart, listening to it as he began to fall asleep. "I love you Teresa." "I love you Patrick." "Goodnight sweetheart."She told him. "Goodnight my love." And with that they fell into a peaceful slumber well deserved and wanted by both.

**Wow, that was long!!! I hope you all liked it. Hopefully I made up for the long me know what you know what you thought. Thank you all again so much for your positiveness and support, it really means the world to me. Please read and review. Talk to ya later:0)**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry I'm so late with this, I kinda got jammed up with what to put in this. It made sense in some parts, and others not so much!! LOL Thank you all so much for your support and kindness, it went a long way!! Thank yous go out to: MissNitaGirl who reviewed chapter 7, Koezh for reviewing and loved it!! TheMentalistRules for thinking it was a brilliant chapter!! And Country2776 for adding me in their favorite stories, favorite authors, and putting me in story alert!!! Thank you all so much for your support, I hope that you like this chapter!!! Here we go... :0)**

Teresa woke up to a surprise, the following night Patrick laid his head on her chest and went to sleep listening to the sound of her heart beating, it relaxed into a peaceful slumber. As she began to become more alert she realized something that had changed in his position. He still had his head over her heart, but sometime in his sleep he had rolled over on his tummy and wrapped his arms around her. It felt wonderful to be in his arms, she felt secure and safe, protected. His head was facing to the left and their legs were all tangled together. She had her right hand rubbing his back, and her left in his hair, gently stroking it. Then she noticed something she hadn't noticed before, he had some freckles on his shoulders, she couldn't resist thinking how cute he was. He moaned a little, and held her even tighter. You couldn't get a feather between them. She smiled when he began to stretch, he reminded her of her neighbors kitty cat she always saw on her way to work. He was so cute, she couldn't help but smile, then of all things while stretching he nuzzled his head more, it was odd that she wasn't uncomfortable with this, it felt good to be the one he was snuggling with. He slowly raised his head up and looked at her with sleepy eyes. "Good morning sweetheart." "Good morning yourself." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair, mindlessly playing with his curls. "How did you sleep?" She asked him. "Very good, how about you my sweetheart?" "Very good too." I'm very glad to hear that, am I hurting you, am I too heavy?" "No Patrick your perfect." With that he eased himself up a little and he kissed her good morning.

"Good morning you two love birds." They both softly chuckled. To Teresa it felt and sounded wonderful, she tried not to think about the consequences of this situation she had gotten into, but she couldn't tell him, it would break his heart, on the other hand when his memory came back, she new already she would be the one to break his heart. As nurse Becky came up to the bed, he began to scootch himself around a little and turned on his back with his head on her tummy again, still keeping his head on it's side. "How are you feeling this morning Patrick, are you hurting anywhere?" "Well, my head still hurts a little, other than that my body feels like I got hit by a bus." They all softly laughed. "Well my dear, I'm afraid there will be a little more today." "Uh." Said Patrick clearly not to thrilled by this. "I know sweetie, but I want to get you strengthened back up, you'll be able to go home soon, and I want your muscles to be nice and strong so Teresa here doesn't worry so much." "Meh, she's always a worry wart anyway, besides me being in this shape." Teresa smiled at that, it was true after all, he got into more messes than mice playing with cats. "Do you have a menu, if you don't I can bring you one?" "Yes, we still have it." "Okay, pick out what you want for your breakfast, you can eat, and then I'll give you your morning bath and we'll get started, okay?" "Yeah, I guess so." Patrick said, still exhausted from yesterdays exercise. "I'll be back in five minutes, okay?" "Okay." They both said, and she walked off just to reappear seconds later. "Oh, Teresa I almost forgot, Grace came by early and brought you some more clothes, I'll set them in the chair, I'll be back in a minute or two." "Thank you." Said Teresa, she was beginning to hope that she didn't stink, she hadn't showered in three days. Out of nowhere he said. "You smell nice, you don't stink." She couldn't help to laugh at that comment and think "how does he do that?" She began to gently ease him and her up, and started to crawl out from under him. She positioned herself on her knees next to him. Then she laid him back down easily, cradling his neck and back while she did this. Once he had laid back down, she gently kissed him and crawled out. He was now facing her as he watched take the bag from the chair and placed it on the bed to see what goodies Grace had brought her. As she opened the bag, she smiled. "What's in there?" Curiosity was getting the better of him. "She brought me some more clothes and some shower gel, razors, toothbrushes, and a brush and comb." "Oh okay, razors and toothbrushes, ah so one is for me?" "Yes." "I bet she bought you pink razors, didn't she?" She tried not to let on, but she couldn't resist how he would look. "Well." Patrick playfully shook his head, and then winced, it was so was lying on his side, but his head was still tender to the touch."You okay, I'll call the nurse back." "I'm fine, what color are the razors?" "One is pink and one is blue, as well as our toothbrushes." "Awww." They both smiled. "What kind of clothes did she bring you?" She was hoping the clothes they were his, she loved being surrounded in them, it felt so good and natural to be in them. "Well, I have a baby blue shirt, blue striped boxers and gray sweatpants." She was happy the clothes were his. "Ah, you like wearing my clothes?" She smiled shyly at him. "Yes." "Good, your supposed to walk around wearing my stuff, I think it one of the rules of being married or something." "Really?" "Yes, really my love." They kissed tenderly.

They looked at their menu, Patrick was hungry but not to enthusiastic about eating, he didn't like feeling weak. He liked it that she was taking care of him, it felt good and she was doing a wonderful job, but he knew that she had to be exhausted. "Well what are you in the mood for this morning?" "I don't know what do you want?" "Hmmm, how about some scrambled eggs, french toast and apple cinnamon oatmeal?" Wow, his mouth was watering again just like last night. "That's sounds so good." "Alright, tea for you and I'll think I'll get coffee this time." "Okay you two, you know what you want?" "Yes." Teresa replied as she read off everything that they wanted, including what they wanted in their beverages. "Okay sweeties, I'll be back shortly." "Thank you." "You more than welcome my dear." As she walked out, Teresa watched Patrick close his eyes while he was holding her left hand, gently rubbing her wedding band. She let her eyes trail to the massive bruising on his chest and his side, as her eyes drifted from his side she noticed something else she hadn't noticed before, a scar on the right side of his tummy, whatever happened it looked like it had to hurt. She ran her right hand down his chest slowly and gently, she then ran her fingertip over the scar, it was soft, not rough, and the skin wasn't raised either, like some scars were. "It happened when I was a teenager, I was surfing and got caught on some reef, it was a pretty nasty cut, I bled a lot, but they stitched me up, leaving me with the reminder." "Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't gawking or anything, I just noticed it." "It's okay Teresa, I don't mind." "Does it hurt when I touch it?" "No, it's sensitive though, so it lightly tickles when you touch it." She blushed. "Oh, um do you need anything, before we eat breakfast?" "Well." She knew what that meant. "Let me go first, and then I'll walk you, okay?" "Sounds good to me." She walked to their bathroom and was gone for only a minute when she heard, a loud thud, already on her way out, she burst out of the bathroom door, worried that he had tried to get out of bed and fell, but she was relieved with what she found, he was still in bed now starring at her, she washed her hands as they talked. "What was that?" She asked him. "I don't know." Minutes later nurse Becky came in with their breakfast. "Hi dears, sorry about the racket, hope we didn't scare you, there was quite a car accident and the nurses and doctors are running around like mad, I gotta go, enjoy your breakfast, I'll be back in a little bit."

Teresa uncovered the delicious food and began to prepare their plates. Patrick looked at the food, and moaned, gosh it smelled so good. Teresa already was waiting for him. "You want to go to the bathroom now before we eat?" "Meh, I can wait, I'm hungry." Truth be told he was starving. Last night's supper was Divine in his book. Patrick picked his fork up as Teresa got up to get them paper towels. He was still shaking, he even tried to get some food, but wasn't successful, instead this time he spilled it, but cleaned it up before she came back. He didn't like this at all. "When am I gonna be myself again?" He asked himself."If you eat all of this good food you'll be back to your strong self in no time." She could tell she startled him, but she hadn't meant to. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." "It's okay." He watched her as she stood next to the bed and began to get some food, he hoped she was getting enough. He was worried about her. Just as he thought she would do, she got a fork full of eggs and fed it to him. "Teresa please, you eat now, I'm okay." "Nope, we eat together that's the rule."She fed herself some and then him. She continued this action until they were done and both stuffed. "I haven't ate like this in years." She replied. "I know, I thought hospital food was supposed to taste bad." He said as she held his cup up for him to drink. "Good coffee too." "Good tea too." As she cleaned up their mess and pushed the table away, she uncovered him, crawled back in the bed and slowly eased him up. Then she positioned herself so she could hold on to him as she sled his legs around, so he now setting. Then she crawled back out and stood between his legs and held on to his sides, he supported himself with his hands in back of him as he began to slide out of the bed. "You okay, you dizzy, take your time, no rushing." She spoke tenderly to him, trying to ease the pain she knew he was in. "It's okay, I'll be alright, as long as I got you, I'm perfect." She raised up on her tippy toes to kiss him, as she got him to put his weight on her. The walk was long, slow, and exhausting. "Wow, this is so hard." She knew he must have been in pain to admit that. "Your doing really good, I'm very proud of you." She knew if she encouraged him it would make him feel good about himself. "Then I'll keep going for you." They smiled at each as he trudged along, finally making their destination. They stopped as she opened the door for him and walked him inside. "If you need any help please call." "I will, I promise." As she waited for him she grabbed the toothbrushes, and the toothpaste the nurse had given her the other day, and their razors. She loved the thought of "theirs" and not "mine." She could hear him messing with the door and she was there waiting for him. "I'm much better now." "That's good to know." They both chuckled, as they walked to the sink and she studied him so he wouldn't fall as he washed his hands and then his face. Then ran his hands through his hair. She couldn't help staring, wow this was different, he was gorgeous. The cool water felt good, she handed him his toothbrush, and he brushed his teeth. Then she did hers while still holding on to him with one arm, and washed her face as well. "Man I need to shave, but I guess that can wait, I look all fuzzy." He said while smiling and making faces at her. She giggled at him, she always thought he looked good scruffy. She just would never tell him that, she would never have the guts, until now. "I like you scruffy." He looked at her as he ran his hand over his face. "It's been what, four days since I've shaved, I've got to be scratching you up." "No your not, but if you want to shave you can, I'll hold on to you." "Yeah, I think I look like a woolly mammoth." She laughed as she handed him his razor. She noticed his hands were shaky, but didn't want to let on she noticed it."Hmmm, maybe I'll just be fuzzy the way my hands are shaking I'll be shredded."The next words that came out of her mouth surprised her. "Um, I'll do it, if you want to shave." "Thank you." "Your welcome." This was something completely different, she had pulled a chair up for him to set in, she could see his muscles trembling and shaking, so she thought it would be a good idea, she had never been so nervous. She was careful, wetting his face as he watched her. "Do you use shaving cream, I'm sure the nurse could find you some.""No, this is good." She began to shave him, being extra careful not to cut him, he leaned his head back so she could reach his whiskers there, she was very careful and took her time, she wouldn't do anything to hurt him. When she was done she gently washed his face, his neck, and then the sink. "There you go, no more fuzzies!!" She said very proudly, he didn't have nick on him. "Wow, thank you, that feels so much better." He said as he took his hands and ran them over his face and neck. Then he looked up at her and gave her a little look, she knew what he wanted. She leaned down and cupped his face, and tenderly kissed him. "I know that's got to fell better to to tender skin, I don't want to hurt you when I kiss you." She nuzzled her cheek to his, it felt wonderful, not him being shaved, but the point he was alive with her, and of all things to be talking about, his "fuzzies" as he called them. She kissed his cheek. He was just too cute at times. She moved her cheek , and he cupped her face. "I love you so much Teresa." "I love you too, so very much." They kissed again, then she gently pulled him up and walked him back to their bed. Just as she had set him down nurse Becky came in.

"Ah don't you look handsome." "Thank you, my lovely wife here groomed me." "Well you did a very fine job my dear." "Thank you." "Okay, first bath, then where going to run some tests and take some blood, just to make sure everything is healing properly, we'll also check out your head to see what's got it upsetting you, okay?" "Okay." "Well lets get started." Teresa watched as she laid Patrick back down and began to remove his bandages, being careful to raise his head a little. It all looked rather painful. "Well from what I can tell your healing up nicely." "That's good to know." Said Teresa, as she began to gather up her, his clothes, the comb, and her razor. "Okay, you enjoy your bath, and I'm going to go take my shower." They kissed as he pulled her up in his arms, he was trembling as he held her. They released each other as she found the floor again, and walked out smiling at him and shutting the door.

This time she was going to enjoy her shower, it wouldn't be like the last time she had one, this time she was going back in their room when she was done. She placed her belongings on the little vanity in there. She was worried about his head, it was pretty bad, she saw it first hand, and felt the mental inside of him. She shuddered at the thought. She turned on the hot water full blast and climbed in. It was hot but it felt good, the water relaxed her muscles and her mind at the same time, she didn't know where Grace got the shower gel but it smelt heavenly, Caress, she liked smelling feminine, it was the one way she could spoil herself, surrounding herself with girlie scents when she came home, perfume, lotion the whole nine. Her favorite thing to get for Christmas was bubble bath and shower sets. Patrick had gave her one for Christmas, she didn't know where he had ever found apple cinnamon bath and shower set at, but she loved it, she used it sparingly though, she didn't want to use it all up at once. Especially sense she knew he loved her in that scent. She always had something on with cinnamon in it just for him. As she rinsed herself and her hair off, she thought of how Patrick was liking another person bathing him, it probably drove him nuts. She laughed at the thought, then shaved her legs, she noticed when she woke up today, she also looked a little fuzzy, and did not need Patrick to find that out, although she knew he would. When she was done she stood there for a few more minutes before getting out. The hot water felt so good against her back, she was still so sore from crying, and being so sick. She then turned off the water and stepped out, dried off and started getting dressed putting the stuff she had on in the bag to give to Grace whenever she saw her again. She looked down at herself and laughed again, blue striped boxers, she chuckled and shook her head, she never dreamed she would ever be wearing Patrick Jane's underwear. She finished getting dressed and combed her hair out, positioned her bangs how she wanted them to fall, put her socks on the nurses gave her on and slipped her slippers on, and headed out, feeling very fresh and feminine. She wondered if Patrick was feeling the same way.

Patrick felt amazing, nurse Becky had brought him some goodies to make him feel better. She bathed him in Old Spice shower gel, and was able to rinse him well, she also washed his hair with the same thing, but the shampoo version. She dried him off, and clothed him, he was now wearing blue striped pajama bottoms and light blue socks. She was now massaging his aching legs. Oh it felt so good, they heard a knock and let her know it was okay to come in. Nurse Becky thought it was funny, she had to had seen her husband naked, but she shook her head. "Well you got the whole room smelling good." "So do you, you smell amazing sweetheart." "Thank you." "Your welcome." He pulled her down for a kiss. "How long is he going to be stiff?" Teresa asked as she watched nurse Becky massage his legs. "Well it will take a while, but with little daily trips he should be back on his feet on his in no time." "Yay." Said Patrick as he held Teresa's small hand over his heart. "Okay, that feel better, get the blood flowing?" "Yes, thank you so much." "Your more than welcome, I'll be right back." "Okay." They answered as she left. Patrick took in her appearance, and she took in his. His, her boxers matched his pajama pants. "Come here." He asked her as she got up on the bed. He placed his hands around her waist. "You look so beautiful wearing my clothes, they belong on you." "Thank you." "Do you feel better, you look better." Teresa gave him a funny look. "No, no, no, I didn't mean it that way, I mean you look refreshed, renewed." He pulled her down to him and tucked a piece of her wet hair behind her ear, and gently kissed her, he kept his left hand in her hair, while the right one stroked her face. She was amazing in every sense of the word. They broke there tender embrace as nurse Becky came back in. "Well if you be good today, we might be able to take off the heart monitor." "Really, he's doing that well?" "Yes he is doing very well, Dr. Mckinny is on his way now to give you a check up."

"Good morning all!!" Patrick thought to himself what did he do to deserve such sweet people around him. He shook Patrick's hand and gently patted it, he then took Teresa's and did the same. "So how is my favorite patient doing today?" "Well I'm tired but good I suppose." "His head is hurting him." Teresa chimed in. Patrick watched her while she talked to him. "Hmmm, well lets have a look see shall we?" He and Teresa carefully raised him up. "Hmmm, well there's a little swelling, does it hurt when I touch here?" To that question Patrick gave him a loud "Ow!!" "Oh my, lets roll him out and start some tests and see whats going on your head." Teresa couldn't help but laugh. Patrick gave her an odd look, she thought to herself "poor thing if only you knew." she shook her head and smiled at Patrick, he was so cute confused.

They rolled him out of him room and to CAT Scan just to double check to see there was no brain damage. The doctor did however find what was causing Patrick's distress. "Well it looks like a nerve in your scalp has some pressure against it, it was a bad wound, it might take a little longer to heal up." "Well at least it is something that would heal." Teresa replied. She watched her husband in pain and it hurt her. They had gently moved him to the other bed, placing him on his side. "All is good, no brain damage." Patrick chimed in. "Yay, I didn't brain my damage!!" He said rather excitedly. The three looked at each other and softly laughed, they remembered the last time he was in here and things were not good. Now he was laughing and joking, it made them very happy. Teresa gently rubbed his foot and smiled. "Okay lets pull him out." They gently eased him back down on his bed, laying him on his side. "Okay now where gonna move you to the Lab and take some blood." "Okay." Said Patrick. As they rolled him down the hall she ran her fingers through his hair and remembered the last time they went down the hall, how confused he was, and in so much pain, and now he was smiling at her. He gently kissed her hand and snuggled to it. She smiled back, as they reached their destination. "Okay Patrick, I'm going to take some blood okay, I hope you not scared of needles." "Ah, well as long as I've got my beautiful wife here with me, I'll be just fine." Teresa held his hand, while nurse Becky drew his blood. She noticed how dark and rich the color was, it was strong looking not weak, which was a very good sign. As nurse Becky finished up with him, she couldn't resist giving him a rather cute band aid that read "I was good, I held still." Patrick, Teresa, and nurse Becky all laughed. She leaned down and kissed his head through laughing. Gosh it felt so good to hear him laugh. "Okay now it's on to Cardiology to see if your artery is healing properly." "Yay, more riding." He replied. They all smiled as they wheeled him in. This time was hard on Patrick because he had to lay on his back, which hurt very much, but she held his hand and stroked his hair the whole time, she knew he was in pain, and also knew what soothed him. He closed his eyes and grasped her hand tightly, they had given him a pillow, but it wasn't comfortable. His pillow was standing behind him, he could feel her, but it wasn't enough, so he pulled her even closer. She moved her hand under his head gently began massaging the wounded area as she usually did every night before falling asleep and every morning after waking up. This helped, she could see relief on his face. As the machine showed a picture of Patrick's chest, they all looked in amazement, his arteries were growing back together around the small tube inside of them, just what had hoped for, his heart was perfect. "Well son, your in great shape, looks like we can take the heart monitor off." "Oh that's wonderful doctor, thank you so much." "Thank you doctor, for all your kindness to me." They shook hands and patted each others hand. They rolled him back to his room and transferred him again. They set him up in his bed and the good doctor felt around the tender wound on his head. He was being very gentle but it still hurt. "Well it's swollen, the mental piece inside was not nice to you in any way, but it will heal, I'll up your dose on pain medicine, and keep with the antibiotics and all looks very good." "Thank you doctor." "No problem, I'll leave you with Becky here, and I'll check on you tomorrow morning, you two have a good rest of your day and night." "Thank you , you too doctor." "Okay I'm gonna check your vitals and see if your blood pressure is normal, check your heartbeat, then your temperature, just to make sure your blood is warm not cool, we don't want that." She checked him for everything and it was perfect. She was very pleased. "Well your in great shape." She said as she unhooked the heart monitor from him. She then helped position him so he was on his side. "I'm gonna leave you two alone for a little bit, and I'll be back, where gonna work on a different therapy method that Teresa can help you with, okay?" "Okay." They all smiled at each other as she left, Teresa was so happy with the progress he was making.

He began to start wiggling towards her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him and snuggling to her, he nuzzled his head to her tummy and pulled her even closer and snuggling more. He was so adorable curled up in a little ball. She eased his coverings on him, and began to massage his scalp again, he moaned in relief. She just didn't get it. "Patrick why does it hurt when pressure is applied by anyone else, but when I touch you it doesn't?" "I guess you got a special touch, it just doesn't hurt, it feels good." She could tell he was dozing, she watched him. She had her right hand massaging his head and hair, and her left hand gently rubbing up an down his back. She suddenly wished she was in bed with him, he was out, he wasn't snoring, but she could tell he was asleep. He'd been through a lot, and was doing great. A half an hour went by before nurse Becky had returned. Teresa gently woke Patrick who just started to try snuggling even more. "Patrick, nurse Becky's here." "Uh huh." He mumbled against her. She looked at nurse Becky and said. "I'm sorry, he's so tired." "That's okay dear, I'll just show you what to do, help me stretch his legs out." She had uncovered him. She had begun to pull away from him. When he woke up completely frightened, wide eyed, crying, shaking, and grabbing her like his life depended on it. "Teresa please don't leave me!!" What she saw broke her heart, she hadn't seen this man in three days. Why did he think she would leave him, when he was fine earlier? "Patrick I'm not leaving you, I'm right here, I'm with you." She leaned down to him, face to face, he placed his shaking hands on her face, gently cupping it and looked at her, he had that look, so innocent and scared. "Why do think I would leave you, huh?" She spoke tenderly to him. "You let go." That's all he said as she stroked his hair and face. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize." She should have though, he would wake and sleep with her touching him. She suddenly noticed they were alone and she was grateful for it. "Patrick, lets get something straight right now, I'm not, nor will I ever leave you, okay?" He just nodded as he shook and cried a little more. While she continued to sooth him. She gently kissed him, and then looked at him, she hated when he cried. It was an awful sight to see. Nurse Becky reappeared. "How about you guys go to sleep for awhile and we'll do some therapy later, okay?" "Yes thank you so much." "Your more than welcome." As she left Teresa noticed how Patrick was staring at her, like if he blinked she'd be gone away forever. She gently set in bed with him still watching her, and gently eased him up, as she crawled in behind him, then she eased him back down. He didn't lay on his side instead he got on his tummy and snuggled to her heart. He could feel it beating, beating for him, he smiled as he remembered. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. She had her left hand in his hair gently massaging him, and her right hand gently rubbing his back, shoulders, and neck. It felt so good to have him this close. She had her left and right leg stretched out as he tangled his with hers. "I love you so much Teresa, please don't ever leave me." "Patrick, I will never leave you, you don't have to worry about that, okay?" He nodded as he held her closer. She eased her head up to kiss his head. And she shimmied the new sheet and blanket up over him with her feet and then tucked him in. It was her way of trying to make the shivering stop, even though she knew he wasn't shivering because he was cold. As she snuggled him in more, the more he snuggled to her. Somehow she had become his anchor, and she would live up to that name. "I love you Patrick, when you wake up, I'll be right here." "I love you Teresa, I'll be right here too, just for you." She stroked his hair, back, shoulders, and neck as he fell asleep, leaving her to wondering how did all this even take place, and when? She had so many questions, but had no answers, she just knew she loved him and that's all that counted.

**Oh my goodness, I'm exhausted and sick with allergies again!! I hope you guys like this chapter. I've been at it all night, the morning, and late evening. By the way if any of you good people know how Simon got that scar on his tummy let me know, it's driving me mad trying to figure it out!!! LOL Talk to you soon please read and review!!!  
Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all again, wow this is in need of updating, I check ed the date yesterday, I can't believe it was the 5th! LOL Anywho, I hope the waiting was worth it. Thank yous go out to Theresa366 for putting me on story alert. Eternal Darkness007 for reviewing and for loving this story and thinks it's cute, and for putting me in their favorite stories. Leelou09 for reviewing and loves this story, and also putting me on story alert. Brown eyes Parker for putting me on author alert. TheMentalistRules for reviewing and saying it was a fantastic chapter. Koezh for reviewing and for saying it was a brilliant chapter, and for thinking it was really sweet. Jisbon-Sessed for reviewing chapter 8 and for thinking it was a awsome, interesting and enjoyable chapter. SpecialAgentMcKenzi for adding me in their favorite stories. Thank you all so much! Wow I can't believe I'm on chapter 10! It seems like yesterday I was just scribbling down chapter 1 in my notebook! LOL I feel like it should be special, considering it is a big deal to me, I never thought I would come so far! LOL Okay, I hope you like this.....Here we go..... :0)**

Teresa was still holding on to Patrick as he slept, he had a long day, and it showed, it hadn't even wiggled an inch sense he fell asleep. She had fallen asleep a little while after he did, she wanted to keep watch on him, she was worried about him. She thought the scared Patrick was gone, but apparently not.

She felt him suddenly softly sigh and began hugging her in his sleep. She smiled and guessed he was probably dreaming. He was......

Patrick was so happy he was with his wife in their apartment. They were in their bedroom, he was just in his boxers, she was in a pair of floral sleep shorts and a light pink tank top. He was kneeling on the floor in front of her, he had both arms gently wrapped around her, and his head was on her tummy. He was feeling the little one they made out of pure love kicking all around. She was four months expecting. She watched him as she ran her fingers through his soft curls, and cried. He was so loving and innocent. He was crying too, he was so happy he just couldn't stand it. He gently placed his left hand on the side of her tummy and ran his fingers over her skin, which made Teresa giggle and their little one squirm. He was so in love, and so happy. "I can't believe I'm going to be a Daddy, Teresa." He said while still hugging her. "Your going to be a great Daddy Patrick, I just know it." "Your going to be a great Mommy Teresa, I know that." He stood up and wrapped her in his arms around her and then softly kissed her lips before gently picking her up and carrying her to the bed. He laid her down gently and crawled in with her and just held her. He gently stroked her cheek. "I love you so much Teresa, I promise I'll always be here for you and our little one, I'll never leave I promise." "I know that Patrick, I love you too, so very much." They kissed again as she began to pull her tank top back down, he would always push it up above her tummy. He also loved doing something else, rubbing coco butter on her tummy and her legs. "Wait, don't pull your shirt down yet, let me rub some lotion on your tummy and legs, like I do every night." "Okay, here ya go." She pulled her shirt back up just above her tummy and laid her hands there. She loved being pampered by him, he could tell it. He let his warm breath warm the lotion up before touching her skin, he loved to do this after her shower. It was their little time together, some time that he could really pamper her, the way she deserved it. He began to rub the lotion on her tummy very slowly and gently, she watched him and felt their little one almost chasing his motions. "I think our baby loves massages too." "I think so to Teresa." He loved doing this, it was so intimate, he loved feeling of the little baby moving against his hands, the little one they had created. He smiled at the thought. She looked so beautiful. She practically glowed, she was so amazing to him. When he was done with her tummy he laid soft and tender kisses on her, then moved to her legs, Teresa loved his massages the man gave the best ones. He took his time slowly working out the kinks and tight muscles that a long day could bring. He also rubbed her feet, making sure to hit all those pressure points perfectly. "Oh, that feels so good Patrick, your to good to me." He smiled at her and watched her reactions closely. "Your my wife sweetheart, you deserve to be treated like a queen, and I intend on doing just that." He couldn't take his eyes off of her as he massaged her, she was just breathtaking, she laid there softly sighing and smiling, he loved that it was his touch that caused such actions from her. After he was done with her feet, he made a trail of soft kisses up her legs. "Let me massage your back." He said through kisses, as he continued his way up her tummy. "That tickles." He just grinned and helped her as she turned to her side. His hands were amazing, so strong and tough, yet so tender and gentle. She couldn't believe he wanted to do this every night. It was their little tradition. They would come home from work, they'd eat a little something and talk a bit, and then head to the shower, followed by massage time as he called. "Hmmm, Patrick, sweetheart I'm going to fall asleep if you keep doing that." "Then fall asleep, I won't mind, I love doing this Teresa." He began to lay kisses all over her back. His lips were so warm, soft and tender. She loved his kisses, all of his touches. As she could feel herself drifting into sleep, she turned to face him. "I love you so much Patrick, I don't want to fall asleep on you." "It's okay darling." He eased her shirt back down, and put the lotion back on her night table and pulled up their comforter and sheet, as he laid down he pulled her close to him, and snuggled her in. Her head rested to his chest so she could feel his heartbeat, as she kissed him, and her right arm laid between them so she could place it on his chest too, while her left one was on the side of her tummy. His right arm was under her to cradle her head, as he ran his fingers through her soft silky hair, and his left hand ran up and down her side and them rested on hers, they held each others hands and began to drift off feeling their little one wiggling between them. "I love you Patrick, I'll be right here when you wake up, okay?" "Yes my love, I love you too Teresa, so very much, and I'll be right here too, with you." He was so sleepy all of a sudden and as quickly as he thought that he began to wake up to find himself in her arms, she wasn't expecting, he could tell that, otherwise she wouldn't be able to have him lying on top of her like he was. It felt so good to know she did just as she said she would. She was right there when he woke up. It was a beautiful dream that he hoped one day would come true.

She could tell he was waking up from a wonderful visit to dreamland judging by how calm and peaceful he seemed. He gently eased his head a little so he could see her. "I don't know if it's morning or night, but it's always good to see your beautiful face." They both softly laughed at his statement. He then eased himself up a little to kiss her gently on her lips. This action was still new to Teresa. Then he eased back down, just lying there, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Did you rest and sleep well Patrick?" "Yes I did, how about you my sweetheart, did you rest and sleep well?" "Yes I did, I'm glad to know that you did too, I know your so wore out." "It's okay, I want to be strong and healthy for you, I want to take care of you Teresa, this is just got to be so much stress to you." "No, it's not at all, I love taking care of you, I mean that." He smiled against her well his warm shirt, and breathed in her sweet scent, gosh this felt so good, he could just lay in bed all day with her. He hoped that one day he could. He longed to hold her like she was holding him. He couldn't remember ever being held so much before, only by her, and it felt wonderful. Their legs were still entangled, and he could feel the soft skin of her legs against his. It felt wonderful to be surrounded by her femininity. Her scent surrounded him, almost to the point of hypnotizing him. "We got a couple more hours, why don't you try to get a little more sleep, you probably got another busy day a head of you, you'll need all the rest you can get." "Okay, that sounds good to me, goodnight again sweetheart, I love you." "Goodnight again Patrick, and I love you." As she drifted off to sleep Patrick arranged his head so he could look up at her. She was an amazing woman. He couldn't deny how much he loved her, he would do anything to protect her, to make sure she was happy. He eased his head up a little and kissed her on her heart, then laid back down and fell asleep.

Teresa woke up first this time, and took in the sunshine just barely peaking through the curtains. As she yawned she tried not to stir Patrick about to much, she wanted him to get as much rest as possible. She already knew sometime today she would be learning how to do some therapy with him. She looked down at him, he looked so peaceful, she wished she hadn't gotten him so upset yesterday evening, she hadn't meant to. He began to sigh and stretch, and then snuggle to her, gently nuzzling. "Hmmm, morning beautiful." She couldn't resist smiling , he had his head turned up a bit so he could see her. He was so adorable when he first woke up, he was adorable anyway, but it was something about how he looked when he woke up that was just, well breathtaking. He pratically glowed, and his golden curls were all over his head, all messed up, even some on his for head. "Morning yourself, you feeling okay?" "Mmm Hmm, wonderful my love, wonderful."

"Good morning you two." Said nurse Becky. "Good morning." They said in unison. "Well are you two hungry?" "Yes, I could eat a little something I guess." Patrick said. His eyes were still shut as he talked, he was gently and slowly running his right hand up and down her side, while his left one was under her holding her to him as they talked to nurse Becky. She had fallen head over heels in love with them both, they were so cute together, and he was so adorable. "Okay, well what you you like, how about you two get straight, and I'll come back in a few minutes, okay?" "Okay thank you." Teresa said. Although Patrick didn't seem to be moving anywhere. "Honey, you gotta get up you you can eat your breakfast." "I'm comfy." He mumbled against her chest, as he snuggled and held her even closer. "I'm glad that I make a comfortable bed." She blushed at the comment, it seemed to fly out of her mouth before she could stop it. "Yes you are, your so perfect Teresa, I could stay like this all day, just lying with you like this all day long." She was beyond the feeling of happy, it was so weird and strange to hear him say such things, this was so new, yet at the same time it all felt so natural, almost like they were meant to be, and if she was completely honest with herself, she would prefer to stay just like this too, but he had to get up so she could get him nurished. "Come on sweetie, you got to get up." He groaned but began to move. Soon he pushed up from her, and rolled a little, until he was on his back with his head turned, then he set up. She watched him as he stretched and wiggled around and yawned, she made sure to keep her hands on his back to help him balance himself a bit. She stretched too, and began to pull her legs around so she could get out of bed, before she crawled out she gently kissed the center of his shoulder blades. Her response was a low moan. As she got out, she helped him lay back down, his head turned towards her. "There we go, I'll be right back, okay.?" "Okay." Then she headed to the bathroom, they had been in bed for about twelve hours, so she really needed to get up. Patrick just laid there waiting, and thinking about his wife, he hoped to always make her happy. As soon as he was thinking these thoughts she came out, and went to their sink and washed her hands, and headed back to him. "You ready?" "Oh yes, more than ready." They both laughed. She uncovered him, and crawled back in bed with him and helped him to set up, he braced himself against the bed once again. When she knew he was stable she then got back out of bed, moved his legs around and stood between them once again, and eased him out. "Your doing really well this time." "Yeah, you think so?" "Yes I do, your doing wonderful." "Thank you Teresa, I'm only fighting for you." The words cut her deep, she was glad she was there with him, it was very obvious he needed to have someone to fight for. "Come on then, lets go." They were just standing there, as he leaned down to hug her, and then gave her a soft kiss. She couldn't help but think of how soft, warm, and tender his lips were. As they began to walk she noticed he wasn't as wobbly as he was before, that was a wonderful thing, she had to let him know she had noticed it. "Hey your balance is a lot better, that's very good Patrick." She knew he loved the encouragement, and knew he needed it. "Thank you, but its because I'm with you, your my anchor, as long as your with me I won't fall Teresa." That statement went farther than walking him around, and she knew it. They smiled as they reached their destination. When they stopped he gently cupped her face and gently kissed her again "Here you go, if you need anything, let me know okay." "Okay, I will, I promise." As he entered their small bathroom she scurried back to the be side table and got their toothbrushes and toothpaste, and two hand towels to wash up with. She then hurried back to the sink, and set everything on it. As she finished he was opening the door, and she met him. "Ah, all better now." They both laughed, and she shook her head at him. "That's good." They walked to the sink, and he washed his hands. She handed him a hand towel, and stood behind him, holding on to him tightly, but peaked around a little so she could see him. She watched him closely as he washed his face, his arms, chest and tummy, even his sides. He then turned slightly to check out the cut along his side. "That one is driving me crazy." She was so busy watching him, she didn't even hear him. "Huh, I'm sorry, what Patrick?" "This cut, its driving me crazy, it itches." "Oh, well that's good, it means its healing." "That's good, but still." She watched him as he prepared and then brushed his teeth, rinsed his face, and then ran his fingers through his crazy looking hair, his little curls were everywhere. "That looks a little better, doesn't it?" "I didn't see anything wrong with you to begin with." He smiled at her in the mirror, and she held on to him as she stood beside him and prepared brushed her teeth. She then rinsed and washed her face and combed her fingers through her hair. "That looks better too." She laughed. "I didn't see anything wrong with you to begin with." She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her, then he pulled her in a tight, but tender embrace. "Teresa, I want to tell you something sweetheart." "Oh, what is that?" "I want to tell you that I love being your husband, and I love the fact that your my wife Teresa." She could feel the tears coming but couldn't help it, she told him the absolute truth. "Patrick, I love being your wife, and love that your my husband." They kissed once more and went for another tight embrace, then they walked slowly back to the bed. She stood in front of him as he scooted in bed, and helped him get situated. "Okay you two, you ready for breakfast yet?" "More than you know!" They all laughed. "Okay what would you like?" "Well lets see, I think I want an omelet, brown sugar and cinnamon oatmeal, and bacon, with coffee." Patrick what would you like?" "I think I'll have what your having, accept I want tea." "Okay, I'll be back shortly." "Thank you." "Your welcome." She turned to Patrick. You know you don't have to get the same thing I do, you can get different things." "I know. I just like what you get." They both laughed softly and just watched each other. He wondered what kind of fun was in store for him today.

"Breakfast time you two." "Wow that was fast." Teresa said. "Yes the kitchen is buzzing with all kinds of yummy things." They all smiled and laughed. "Okay, I'll see you too later, we have a big day Patrick, I'll think you'll enjoy it though." "Uh, I hope so." "Oh you will, I promise, I be back in here soon , and give you your bath and get you all freshened up, okay?" "Okay." I'll see you two later, enjoy." They thanked her and she was gone. "Well lets see here, wow, where to begin, everything looks so good." "His mouth watered, just the smells were doing this to him, he couldn't wait to see how everything tasted, everything looked so good. "Okay what do you want to try first?" She asked him. "How about you try something first." "Nope, you first." He just watched her, she looked pretty determined. "The oatmeal." She began feeding him and then some for herself. "Wow, this is delicious." "Yes it is Teresa." They continued to eat and drink until they were both full. She held his tea cup up to his lips and watched him drink. He kept his hands on her the whole time, he shook, but not as bad as before, there was definitely a difference. When they were done she moved the table away, and set in bed with him. He was rubbing his tummy. "You full huh?" "Oh yes in deed, are you sweetheart?" "Yes." She smiled as she rubbed hers too. Just in no time Nurse Becky returned, "Well, was everything good?" "Everything was absolutely delicious." They both answered her. "Well good then, I'm going to give you your medication now." She handed the pills to Teresa, and she gently tilted the little cup to his lips, and then gave him some water. "Okay bath time, I got your good stuff I bought for you." "Oh good, that smells so good." "I think while your getting your bath I'll just go out and call Grace to see how Cho is holding down the fort." "Oh yes dear, Grace came by and brought you some more clothes, here is the bag." Teresa took the bag and set it on the bed and smiled as she began to pull the items out. "What cha got good of mine this time huh?" "Well I got a pale blue striped shirt, light gray sweatpants, and green plaid boxers." "Ah, good, I love when you wear my things, it feels like your even closer to me." Yes, I like that too." He put his arms out to her, and pulled her a tight embrace, and then kissed her tenderly, then placed her back down on the floor. "Well I guess I'll take my shower, and then call Grace, I never got a chance yet to call her and thank her for everything." "Yes, she is helping you out a lot." "Yes she is." She leaned down and got the little bag next to the bed. She set it there and looked through it. She got her bag that had her shower gel, her brush and comb in it. "Well I hope you enjoy your bath, I'll see you shortly." They kissed and she was on her way to the nurses station where they gave her a pair of pink socks and a new pair of slippers. She was going to enjoy this.

She reached her destination and walked in locking the door just like before. She took everything out of the bags and placed them on the little vanity. She lifted the shirt up to her nose and breathed in his scent. He smelt so good, the scent was masculine and a little spicey. Although she couldn't really figure it out, ginger or something close to it. She turned the water on and let the temperature get adjusted, as she stripped down and placed the clothing in the bag to give back to Grace. She really needed to call her. She grabbed her shower gel and threw her towel over the curtain rod, and stepped in. The water was amazing, while she rinsed herself off she wondered what nurse Becky had been talking about when she said Patrick would enjoy this, I promise. She shook her head. Gosh that poor man had been through so much. He needed a break, that was for sure. She washed her hair, and drank in the wonderful scent she was absorbed in. She rinsed, then bathed herself. It felt good to be relaxed for a change. As she finished rinsing off she thought of him, and how all of this started. When she was done she turned the water off and stepped out, and began to dry off. She looked at his clothes and smiled, she loved being in his things, it was such an intimate way to connect with him. She began getting dressed, then dried her hair a little more then combed it, and prepared her bangs, putting them on the side. Then she gently brushed it out. She put her socks and slippers on and got all of her stuff together, and stepped out. She felt like a brand new woman. She saw that their room door was still shut. The nurses station was only a couple feet away from his room. So she thought this would be a good time to call Grace, but her thoughts changed when she realized that her phone was in the night table. "Oh well, I'll call her later I suppose." So she just set there for a few minutes.

Nurse Becky suddenly came walking out with all their bed linings, and Patrick's pajama pants and boxers he had on. "Is he okay?" "Oh yes he is fine dear, I gave him a surprise after his bath, he is enjoying it, go on in there with him." "Okay." Teresa walked into the room to find he wasn't in bed, but setting outside, drinking in the sunshine as he set in a chair that was next to a small table. She couldn't believe her eyes, he was setting outside on what looked like a small patio area, on a huge blacktop roof. "Only in California." She set all her stuff back down beside their bed. She smiled as she began to walk out to him, she was met with his scent. She took in the view, it was beautiful, just what he needed. The air was warm, it was the perfect summer day. She walked up to him, and gently stroked his wet curls, she noticed how they danced in the wind, even though his hair was still wet. "Did you enjoy your bath?" "Yes , baby, did you?" "Yes, very much so." "You smell amazing, Teresa, you smelled wonderful before you even stepped out of bed this morning too." "Well that's good to know." "You smell amazing too, you also smelled wonderful before you even stepped out of bed." They both giggled. "Set with me, please?" "Okay." She had already had her hand on the other chair, when he caught it. "No Teresa, I meant set with me." "Patrick I don't want to hurt you." He wholeheartedly laughed at her. "What's so funny?" She looked a little confused. "The thought of you hurting me, come here set with me." She set down on his lap, and he adjusted her how he wanted her to set. This is what he needed, some time with her without being in the hospital, just some time to themselves. She leaned herself back against his body, and his arms wrapped around her tightly, as she wrapped her arms around his arms,she could feel the strength that was there. She couldn't deny how wonderful this was. They just set there and watched the birds flying around, felt and tasted the summer air. They breathed it in as well as each others scents. It was the perfect moment, she felt him gently lay his head against her head, and hugged her tighter to him, he held her like she would disappear. At that time nurse Becky reappeared. "Okay sweethearts, time to come back in, it's time for some therapy." He snuggled his head to her. "Uh, therapy time." "It helps you Patrick, I've seen a world of difference in you today." "Okay, if you think so, I'll do it for you." She gently eased up from his embrace, and helped him up. She held on to him tightly, and then she noticed his pants, she didn't know if it was pure coincidence or what. His pants were green plaid. She shook her head as they began to walk back inside. He wasn't as out of breath as before. He was a lot better.

They reached the bed, and she settled him against it. He eased himself in,as she removed his slippers, and she crawled in with him to help him get positioned and got him settled, then in she crawled back out and got his legs more comfy. "Okay this is going to be your therapy for today, Patrick, I want to show Teresa how to give you physical therapy, how does that sound?" "That sounds wonderful." " Okay, Teresa come here sweetie." Teresa walked over to the end of the bed. She watched and listened as nurse Becky explained. "Okay first were gonna pull Patrick's pant legs up, and remove his socks, okay, now I have some lotion that helps with achy muscles, it has peppermint, eucalyptus, and camomile in it, it will sooth and help you to relax." "Wow, that sounds wonderful." Teresa said. "Yes it does." Teresa put some lotion on in her hand, and inhaled the wonderful fresh scent. Then she began to gently massage his legs and then his feet. She took her time and did what nurse Becky had told her and showed her. She could tell he was seriously enjoying this. He was smiling and softly sighing. She pushed a little deep in his muscles, and gently squeezed also, it helped with his circulation. "Uh, that feels so good, you have the touch sweetheart." "Thank you, this will help with his strength?" "Oh yes, this is perfect for him, and your going slowly which is perfect too, that helps his tight muscles become loosened up, so it will easier for him to walk." "I don't mind getting this kind of therapy everyday, this is incredible, it feels so good, I feel so relaxed." "Good that is the whole purpose sweetie." "Okay Teresa, now where going to try something else." "Okay." Patrick just watched her as she stopped, as she gently patted the top of his foot. Gosh she was so beautiful. "Okay Teresa, I want you to set on the end of the bed, I want you to place your knee on the bed, and your other leg on the floor to balance yourself." She did what she was told, Patrick somewhat moved his leg up for her. "Okay Teresa I want you to hold on to Patrick's foot and his leg as he pushes against you." "Will I hurt her?" "No, of course not, okay, now Patrick I want you to push against Teresa, Teresa I want you to push his foot against him, this is a strength building exercise." Patrick pushed as hard as he could, and Teresa gave it right back. "Your doing wonderful Patrick, keep it up, push a little harder to Teresa." "I'm trying." Said Patrick. "Your doing so good Patrick, I'm so proud of you." The encouragement was what he needed, he began to push harder against her. She pushed even harder against him, trading his legs. He was straining, but smiling. "I can almost feel my muscles strengthening." "Good, that's the whole idea." "Okay Teresa, that is enough for now." She stopped as she laid his leg back down. "Okay now you get a massage." "Ah, good, she gives the best massages." She blushed as she began once again began to gently massage and squeeze the tight muscles. It felt so good, he could feel himself getting so relaxed he was to the point of falling asleep, and in no time at all he was. "Bless his heart, look how relaxed he is." "Yes, he is definitely relaxed now." She continued to gently rub his legs, and then stopped. "Well I'm going to leave you two alone for awhile, if you want anything feel free to call, okay?" "Okay, thank you so much." "Your more thank welcome, I'll see you later." "Bye." She gently placed his socks back on him and gently squeezed his feet to snuggle with him a little, then pulled his pant legs back in place. Then she just watched him for a few moments. He looked so calm. She decided now would be a good time to call Grace. She eased herself off the bed, and gently opened the nightstand, and got her phone. She then closed it, and looked him again, he was softly snoring. She smiled at him as she walked outside, being careful to stay close to the door so when he woke up he could see her.

She called Grace getting the same introduction as usual, "Grace Van Pelt, CBI, how can I help you today?" "Uh, Grace you don't have to try so hard, I know your doing a terrific job." They both laughed, as she kept her eye on Patrick. She was setting in his chair, facing the bed. "Hi boss!" "How is Patrick doing, how are you doing?" "I'm doing just fine , Patrick is doing wonderful, I'm sorry I haven't called you, its just been so much going on." "Oh don't worry about that, I know you guys are going through a lot." "I wanted to thank you for bringing me clothes, and all the other goodies you sent us." "Oh, no problem, I figured you and Patrick could use a little special treatment." "Well yes, we loved everything you sent." "I guess I should have got him some body wash too, I didn't think of that." "Oh no, that's okay, his nurse, her name is Becky has took us under her wing, and she loves Patrick to no end, she went out a bought him some Old Spice shower gel, he loves it." Grace laughed softly. "That' so good, how is his therapy going, Miss Becky told me something about new therapy for him she was starting today, how did it work?" "Well he loved it, the new therapy was me learning to give him therapy, its easier on him that way, I massaged his legs, and his feet, and then did some strength building exercises with him, he did very well, and after he got another massage, and he was so relaxed he fell asleep." They both laughed. "I'm so glad he is coming around so well." "Yes I am too." "I want to let you know that everything here is going well, and I got some more news for you." "Yeah, what's that?" "Well you remember I told you that Mitchell Cambell was put on death row and in solitary confinement right?" "Yes, Red John, how could I forget." She said while watching and listening to Patrick sleep. "Well it seems that the judge upped the date." "What do you mean Grace?" "He was put to death by lethal injection today, slow and painful." "Just how he wanted it." "Yes boss, just how he wanted it." "That is so wonderful, I can't tell you how happy I am to hear this." "When Patrick comes back, he will be ecstatic to hear this!" Teresa felt a sudden pain shoot through her. Back to him, then suddenly she realized something else she had to tell Grace. "Uh, Grace there is something you need to now for when you come to see us." "Um, okay what's that?" "Well Patrick isn't really all the way himself, as we know, his memory is shot at the moment." "Yeah." "He thinks I'm his wife, and we've been married for the past two years." She heard Grace gasp. "Uh you okay there Grace?" "Uh, yeah sure, wow, he thinks you two are married, how and why?" "I don't really know, but he does." "How are you going to explain things to him?" "I don't know, I'll wait for that when the day comes, and then worry about it." "Well what is it like Mrs. Patrick Jane?" They both softly laughed. "Well to be perfectly honest with you Grace, he is a totally different person, I can really tell how his marriage was, he was a wonderful loving husband, very kind and gentle." "Wow, its really something that you got to see that first hand huh?" "Yes." "Well Grace I guess I'll let you go, I can see Patrick starting to wiggle a little, I'll try to keep you better updated from now on, oh yeah they also ran a lot of tests yesterday and he is doing very good, and healing very well, his head is still very sensitive, but they said it would heal in time." "That is wonderful, I'll inform everyone." "I'll talk to you later then." "Okay then, bye Grace." "Bye boss."

She hung up, and walked back in just in time to hear Patrick call for her. "Teresa." Was all he said. "I'm right here, I just called Grace to get her all caught up with what's going on with us." "Oh, that's nice." He said while stretching and yawning. She smiled at him as she took her left hand and tenderly stroked his face, he felt "fuzzy" as he called it. "I think I need another shave pretty soon." She smiled at him. Just then then nurse Becky reappeared in there room. " I have a visitor for you Patrick." "Hi all." "Hey Dr. McKinny, how are you today?" Patrick and Teresa both asked. "I'm doing well, how about you two dears?" "Pretty good." They answered him. "Well that's always good to hear, nurse Becky here has informed me on everything going on with you, I must say Patrick, your are doing wonderful, and I'm very pleased with all the progress your making." "I also have some exciting news for you, I think I might be able to remove the stitches in your side today, how does that sound son?" "That sounds wonderful, there driving me crazy." "Well good, that means they are healing." "I suppose, when can you take them out?" They all laughed. "Someones ready like yesterday!" "Yes he is." Chimed Teresa. "They are about to give him a fit, this morning he was almost trying to want to scratch at them but didn't." Patrick looked at his wife and playfully rolled his eyes. "Tattle tail." She looked at him and smirked. "What, its the truth." "Well lets see here, turn over on your side please." Teresa helped Patrick turn over, which earned her him pulling her closer to him and snuggling his face to her tummy. He snuggled and cuddled to her. She tenderly stroked his hair and his neck, and back. "Okay, I'm going to remove the bandage, I'll try not to pull to hard, okay?" "Okay." He mumbled to him against her tummy, still nuzzling to her. "Okay this won't hurt, but it might tickle a bit." "Mm kay." Teresa smiled at him, and shook her head. Dr. McKinny began to gently cut the thread, and gently eased it out, pulling very slowly. Patrick began to giggle and squirm a bit and then pulled Teresa closer to him. "Does it tickle?" He nodded, still giggling pretty hard. Teresa was now laughing at, and with him, while trying hard to hold him still. "Okay this is the last bit." As the good doctor pulled the last bit out, Patrick was beside himself, in a fit of giggles. Now they were laughing with him. "Okay, well it looks wonderful, all knitted back together, now I'm going to put some more antibiotics on it, and rebandage it, you can take a look at it if you want, okay?" He just nodded, he couldn't talk now if he wanted to, he was to busy watching her. Teresa looked at the wound and remembered the day he got it, she had stopped laughing, she gently ran her fingertip over it. He moved his head a little to watch her face become serious. "I almost lost you." He took her hand and placed it to his lips and gently kissed her, she was crying, and it broke his heart. "You didn't though sweetheart, I'm right here with you Teresa and I'm not leaving you, ever, I promise." She nodded and tried desperately tried to wipe her tears away. Just then Dr. McKinny reentered the room. "Okay then, I'll get you all bandaged up, and you don't have a fish bone pattern on you either." "That's good." He was still holding her hand and gently rubbing his thumb then fingers over her soft skin. "Okay all done here, we'll leave you alone to get some rest, and I'll be seeing you again in the morning, were expecting your blood work early, so we shall see you two later, night night." They both left, but nurse Becky reappeared, "if you need anything give me a call, okay?" "Okay." Then she was gone.

Teresa couldn't let that day get out of her head, she felt so light earlier, now this. "Sweetheart set with me." She gently set on the bed, as he watched her. She seemed so out of it. As she set on the bed, he began to rub her back, and gently squeeze her neck, trying to sooth her, that's when he knew what to do. "Teresa, lay down with me, please?" "Okay, let me ease you up, so I can crawl in." "No, Teresa." She looked at him with a confused look on her face. "I want to hold you, come, lay down with me." "I don't want to hurt you Patrick, you still have stitches in your chest." "Please." He began to scoot over just a bit, and she laid down, he pulled her extra close. She had never been held like this before, she suddenly felt so safe. She breathed in his scent, and became very relaxed as he rubbed her back. His left arm was cradling her head, as his fingers ran through her hair, he breathed in the feminine scent, while his right arm wrapped around her tightly, gently rubbing up and down her back. She snuggled close him,but she didn't want to hurt him. He eased the sheet and their blanket up around them, cuddling tightly. "Am I holding you to tight, I don't want to hurt you." "No Patrick, it's perfect." She could feel the precious sound of his heartbeat, it was the most beautiful sound in the world to her. She placed her small hands on his chest, and kissed him, his skin was so warm to her lips. He sighed softly. This is what he had been craving, to hold her, she deserved it, she needed him, and it was the best feeling to him. Their legs entangled, as they pressed tightly to one another. "I love you Teresa, sweet dreams darling." He said as he tenderly kissed her head. "Good night Patrick, I love you too, so very much, please don't ever leave me." "I promise, my sweet angel, I will never leave you, I'll only love and protect you." As she kissed his chest again, they pulled each other even closer, and soon fell asleep.

**Wow, it took me three days to write this, I hurt my hand, so I just typed up the whole chapter it was easier than writing it in my notebook, less stress on my wrist. I hope you guys liked this, I tried to make it special for the 10th chapter. Let me know what you think. Please read and review.**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all so much for your support. I can't believe how long it has been since I have updated this. I kinda got stuck. Sorry about that. I hope you all like this chapter. Let me know! :0) Thank yous go out to: Koezh for reviewing, and saying it was an awsome chapter. Mbleiva24, for putting me on your story alert. Jisbon-Sessed, who read and reviewed chapter 9 and said it was so Jisbony and nice to read, so awsome, and who read chapter 10, and reviewed saying she loved it, awsome, so very well written. Leelou09 who reviewd, and likes it,and is quite good looking. The Mentalist Rules for reviewing, and thanks it was an awsome chapter. Beccarae21 for putting me on your story alert, and for adding me in your favorite stories. Lisbon94 for reviewing, who said: Awwwhhh, Jane's dream was the sweetest yet, thought this whole story is awsome, loved it, soooooo going in her favorites and story alerts. Libon94 for reviewing, and thinking it was awsome, loved it. Also a special thank you goes out to Lisbon94, who not only read the intire story all in one day, but gave me areview for every chapter. Chapter 1-looks like its gonna be awsome, felt the mood in every chapter. Chapter 2- this was awsome, on the edge. Chapter 3- loved it, awsome. Chapter 4- this was great, awsome. Chapter 5- thought it was awsome. Chapter 6- Awwwhhh, cliffhanger! I loved this, Jane woke up, awsome chapter. Chapter 7- beginning was so sweet, also loving the ending, swet and cute, loved the you can trust me part. Chapter 8- whole chapter was awsome. Chapter 9- YAY, Jane is nearly better! Your chapters are getting longer and longer, it was awsome, loved it! Chapter 10 – loved the whole story. Needless to say I dedicate this chapter to you Lauren, your a great friend! *hugs you* Okay, here we go...Enjoy**

Teresa woke up with her head just below Patrick's chest. She didn't want to hurt him. As she moved a bit she looked down at him. He was covered in still noticeable bruising, and knew that they had to hurt him, being opened up like that. Although he never complained, his head though, she would be very happy when that was healed.

She watched him stir a bit, then noticed something she didn't like. He was shaking slightly, he was a off color, and he was cold, because he was trying to snuggle up more.

"Patrick, are you feeling okay?" "Yeah, I'm a bit dizzy for some reason." Teresa didn't need a doctor to tell her what was wrong. His sugar had gone down. He was supposed to be eating way more than he was, and he was only eating one good meal a day. She called the nurse.

"Teresa, Patrick, is everything okay dears?" "No, not really his sugar has gone down, can he get his breakfast?" "Sure thing." "What we had yesterday will be perfect." The nurse nodded as was quickly running down the hall.

"Patrick, I'm gonna get up okay?" "Okay." She was surprised that was all he said. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back, don't try to get up." "I won't, I don't really think that would be the best idea." She nodded and hurried to the bathroom, when she was done, she came out, washed her hands and walked fast to the side of his bed, he was in a little ball, all cuddled in, trying desperately to get warm. This hurt her, she wished she didn't have to had get up, but it couldn't be helped.

"Patrick, look at me a minute." Her words were soft, and gentle. Patrick poked his head out and tried to focus. "Breakfast is coming okay?" He simply nodded.

As on cue, nurse Becky entered their room, filled with wonderful goodies, that once again had their mouths watering.

"Okay, here you go." She told Teresa, as she quickly checked his sugar, and his blood pressure. "Your a little low, once you eat it will go back to normal okay?" She gently told him, to which once again he just nodded. "I'll get feeding him." "Good." Teresa started hurriedly uncovering their food, and got him prepared to eat. "Omelets, brown sugar cinnamon oatmeal, bacon, and for a surprise pancakes, also tea, as you love it, and your coffee, just as you love it. Is there anything else you need?" "No, I think were good." "Okay, I'll be back shortly to check his vitals." They thanked her as she left them once again alone.

"Okay, here, lets have some pancakes." She had some syrup on them for him already. She began to feed him, she wasn't happy though, he was so weak he didn't even protest to her feeding him first. "Are they good?" He only nodded, she cut the omelet up, and gave him some, followed by oat meal, and some bacon. She held his cup for him to drink. Soon after some food was in him, his color started to look normal. Before long they had finished. She noticed how he was setting, he had his hands in his lap, still shaking, if anything more now. She pulled the table away, and called nurse Becky back to check him out. She was so scared.

"Okay, your sugar is going back up to normal, so your a little shaky, when it gets even you'll stop, also your probably cold, when you get regulated you'll get warm, and you'll get sleepy." He nodded. "Can he go to sleep, or is it safe too?" "Yes, he can go to sleep, once everything is normal, just keep an eye out, I will return in two minutes to check him again." Teresa thanked her as she was leaving.

"I'm cold." He stated. Teresa eased herself in bed with him, she propped her self up with her right elbow, while she got closer to him. She snuggled him in, his head to her chest, as she pulled the blankets up to his neck, and rubbed his back. Before long, he stopped shaking. She noticed he was quiet. "Are you warm now?" "Mm hm." Was all he said. She checked to see if he was asleep, and sure enough, as she was checking him, he began to softly snore.

Teresa wondered so much when he would be right again. She shook her head, he didn't deserve any of this. He deserved to be healthy and happy, he had been through so much pain. She pondered what was in for him today, more therapy she supposed. She began to doze with him as she thought.

A while later, way later, and she woke up, he was still asleep. She listened to him as she wondered what time it was. She was so scared this morning. She didn't never want to see him like that again.

Suddenly he began to stir around, only snuggling to her more. She smiled. Emily had to love this so much. She smiled, he was so affectionate, what woman wouldn't want that? She thought herself.

She glanced at their window, and noticed how bright it was through the little crack, that she was able to peek through, wow, it seemed to be beautiful out today, she knew Patrick would want to go and set out, she did too, it was nice to do that with him.

He wiggled some more, as nurse Becky came back in.

"Good afternoon." She said softly, eyeing him. "Good afternoon, it looks like a beautiful day out today doesn't it?" "Yes it is, as soon as Patrick is together, we are going out again." "Oh, he will love that, it meant so much to him to get some fresh air." "I can imagine, being all couped up, and no sunshine is no good." They both softly laughed as she checked his vitals. "How is he now, is he okay?" "Everything is perfect, he's doing great, all we to do is strengthen him up, and soon he can go home, oh his tests came back, everything is perfectly normal." "Thank God, I was so worried, with that piece of mental being stuck in him like that." "I know, so were we, but all is good, I can promise you Teresa, he is doing marvelously."

Teresa smiled, as she left the room with only her and Patrick once more. He was wiggling a bit. "Teresa, what time is it?" He asked all mumbled. "Its afternoon sweetie."

She was going to miss all of this so much, but she knew the day would soon come. She wanted him better, no matter how much it would hurt her. She thought as she ran her fingers through his soft curls.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He said as he began to turn so he was on his back. Teresa untied herself from him and got up. She wondered if he was okay, he had never told her that before, she always asked him.

"Okay, lets get you situated here, are you feeling okay?" "Yes, just all my tea got caught up with me." He smiled, she knew then he was okay, and thankful to here it.

Just as usual, she got him, and her prepared, and helped him up. Once out of bed he stretched, and kissed her lips.

The walk to the bathroom was simple, he wasn't lagging at all, he acted like he wanted to almost take off. She held him tightly, she knew he would love to try on his own, but she was afraid, she didn't want to see him hurt.

She waited for him as she got his stuff together for him, his toothbrush, and a hand towel to wash up with. He opened the door, and she was right there by his side. "Teresa, let me try, please?" Now she was scared, what happened if he fell?, She had been so encouraging, she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Um." "Please Teresa, your right here, I just want to try, please?" She looked at him, he was standing in the door way. "Okay, slowly, don't be in a rush, okay?" He nodded as she held her hands out, guiding him, encase he needed her. She was amazed, he wasn't shaky at all, he walked to the sink, where she was, completely by himself.

"Patrick, that's wonderful, I'm so proud of you!" He looked so tickled. They hugged tightly. "I feel good today, thank you Teresa." "Your welcome." She kissed him as she gave him his toothbrush, already with toothpaste on it.

They both brushed their teeth and washed up a bit, just in time for nurse Becky to come and see them.

"Oh, hi you two, Patrick how are you feeling today sweetheart?" "I feel good, I walked from the bathroom, to Teresa, it made me feel more normal." He smiled, as they both smiled back at him. "I'm so proud of you, Teresa massaging your legs and feet did the trick!" "Yes, she is an amazing woman isn't she?" Teresa blushed. "I agree Patrick, I say so too." They all smiled and began to walk back to the bed.

"Can I try again, I know you won't let me fall." "Sure." Teresa said, as she stayed close by. Her and Becky were amazed. This was wonderful. Patrick took his time, not holding on to anything, Teresa had the IV pole with her. He was doing this all himself. He made to the bed, and stood there. He smiled brightly, clearly this made his day. They both cheered for him, this was beyond wonderful. Teresa was stunned, especially considering how he was this morning, she never dreamed he would be doing all these accomplishments. She was so proud of him.

"Patrick dear, you keep up improvements like that, and you'll be going home sooner than we thought." "Good, what do we do today?" "My, someones enthusiastic today huh?" "Yes, I want to feel like this, I feel good." Teresa kissed him, as she pulled him into a sweet embrace. "Good then, we shall start soon, first, considering this morning, I want to get you a little something to snack on, we have cheesecake, would you two like some, it also has strawberries on it, it looks beyond good!" "Yes, that sounds yummy!" Teresa agreed and nurse Becky left once more.

"Patrick, are you tired, you can rest a bit?" "No, I guess I'll set in bed and eat though." She noticed he kept eyeing the window. "You know what, how about we eat outside, would you like that?" He lit up like a Christmas tree. "I would love that." "Okay then, lets go." "Um, can I ?" She knew what he was asking, so she stayed close by, and watched him.

He walked slowly, and smoothly, no shaking, wobbling, or weaving. She shook her head in astonishment, she could feel the tears in her eyes, she was so happy, he was doing so great. She would make sure he knew it too.

Once they were to the door, she opened it for him, and they were met with beautiful warm weather. It was a gorgeous day, they had a breeze too.

"Teresa, this is so beautiful." "Yes it is, I'm so proud of you, your doing beyond spectacular Patrick." She kissed him, as they set. "Thank you Teresa, I wouldn't be able to none of this if it wasn't for you, you have helped me so much, I'll never forget this, your so good to me." He said while gently stroking her face, then kissing her softly.

"I just helped you walk around, that's all." She blushed. "No, you did way more than that and you know it, you just don't want to take the credit." She smiled at him as they looked out.

Soon nurse Becky reappeared, and wondered where they went, it was then she noticed the curtains blowing around a bit, and smiled, she was glad she had found them in the outdoors part of there room.

"There you two are, here ya go, I'll be back shortly." They both thanked her as she left them.

"Oh my, I haven't had cheesecake in a while." "Me neither." Answered Patrick. She fixed their food on the little table, and got all set up. She had even brought him some tea, and her some too. She drank tea with him at times, and it helped her to relax.

Teresa had just gotten some on the fork for him, when he asked a question he had been waiting to ask for so long. "Um, can I try?" She looked at him, that innocent look. "Okay, I'm right here." She handed him the fork, and she noticed he wasn't as shaky as before, it seemed to be going away, as he got stronger.

He took the fork from her and fed himself, he didn't spill anything this time, he was so happy with himself, he teared up, and he noticed Teresa was too.

"Patrick, that's so wonderful sweetheart, I'm so proud of you." She leaned over and kissed him, this was a wonderful day. "Thank you for letting me try Teresa." "Your welcome."

The looks between each other were so soft and tender. She couldn't believe the progress he was making, it was a miracle, that was for sure.

She watched him as he fed himself, she ate with him, crying as she did so, she was just so happy for him, she couldn't hold it in.

After they were done, nurse Becky came in to see them. "Well, how was it?" She looked concerned when she watched Teresa wipe her eyes. "Teresa, are you okay sweetheart?" She smiled at Patrick. "He fed himself." That's all she said and tears came to her eyes too. "Oh this is a wonderful day, I'm so proud of you Patrick!" She said as she gently patted his shoulder.

"Everything was delicious Miss Becky, thank you." Said Patrick, then Teresa noticed something else he could lift the tea cup to his mouth.

They watched him, they couldn't help it, he was the star attraction. "I must tell Dr. McKinny at once, he is going to be floored by your progress, keep up the good work!"

Nurse Becky was just as tickled as Teresa was.

"Okay, come back in for awhile, bath time, medications, and some more walking if you like." "I would love that." "Good, I'm very happy to hear that Patrick."

"Um, where I'm doing better, can I take a shower instead?" "Sure thing." Teresa froze, her heart pounded, and she was probably had a little pink in the cheeks, she knew why he was looking at her.

"Um it is safe?" "Yes, and it will strengthen his muscles to stand a bit, the water will relax him also." "Teresa, will you help me?" Teresa thought if she saw a hole she'd fall in it. How was she supposed to answer him, she was going to help him shower! She was clearly not ready for this, not at all.

"Um, sure, of course I'll help you Patrick." "Okay then, while your bathing him, I'll change your bed linens so they'll be nice and fresh when you return, oh, I'll go get Patrick's soap." Nurse Becky left a half shaking Teresa, there had to be a way around this, she just didn't know what.

"Thank you for going to do this for me." "Huh, oh your welcome." "Are you okay, you seem tense?" Tense, how about skitso! Of course she was tense, she was getting ready to see him naked!

"I'm fine, just don't want you to get wore out, that's all." "Worry wart." "Can you blame me?" "No." They smiled at each other as nurse Becky returned.

"Okay, here is Patrick's soap, and fluffy towels for you both, also here is a new pair of jammie pants, socks, and slippers, I hope you enjoy your shower." Teresa lent down to grab her shower puff. "Thank you, I will." Teresa had a question.  
"Um, how do I bathe him with his IV?" "Oh, my, let see here." She took Patricks' wrist and delicately removed the tube. "When you get back, I'll do a test on you, if you pass, we might be able to remove it, okay?" "Okay." Teresa thanked her and they were on their way.

"I like walking, do you like walking with me?" "Of course Patrick." The walk to the shower room was quicker than she wanted it to be, she wished she wasn't so nervous, she didn't need to make him feel like something was wrong either.

They got in, and she shut the door, locking it, as she set his clothes on the vanity. She grabbed her bath puff, and his soap, then she started the water to run not too hot, but just right.

"Okay, well, how does she get you undressed?" She could not believe this was happening. "She just undoes them, and takes them off, my socks are last." "Okay." He stood there, not doing a thing wrong, but this was just too much for her to take.

She pulled his socks off first, he held up one foot at a time. Then the part she dreaded, his pants. She pulled the string in them, and, made sure she didn't look, as they fell to the floor. She then removed his bandages that were on him, very carefully. She picked up his clothes they got off of him, and put them on the other side of the vanity.

He walked over to the shower, and with her standing right next to him, and crawled in.

"Oh this feels so good Teresa, thank you." "Your welcome." She felt like a school girl, she had to get herself together, and soon.

She kept her eyes away from below his tummy. She took her bath puff and put some of his soap on it, then eyed him. He was just standing there, absorbing all the hot water gave him, relaxation.

He had his head tipped back so he could feel the water running down his face. Teresa tried her best not to stare, but this was just way to much for her.

"Okay, lets see, how about I do your back first, is that okay?" "Yes." One word, that's all he said, as he turned. She began to gently wash his neck, shoulders his sides, then his back, then she went straight for his legs.

She noticed he had both hands on the shower wall, with his head down. "Are you okay, your not dizzy are you?" "Hmmm, no just enjoying this, the water feels so nice." "Good, turn around slowly."

She held on to him as he turned around, this was not going to go well.

She washed his face, he rinsed the soap off, and then just smiled at her, he acted like this was so normal, and to think she had thought him sleeping on her tummy was intimate.

She washed his throat, his shoulders, arms, hands, chest, tummy, then moved her eyes away, and washed his legs. She was going to ask him if he would want to wash, well there, but he was holding on to the wall, so she guessed she was stuck with this. She closed her eyes and washed him, being gentle, then back too, and then his feet. She was happy she was done, too much excitement for her in one day.

"Okay, that feel better?" She asked trying to calm her nerves. "Yes, thank you sweetheart." "Your welcome."

She put a little dollop of shower gel in her hands and began to wash his hair. He sighed and closed his eyes. "That feels so good, I could go to sleep." "That's good, just not in here." They both softly laughed. She noticed how he looked, almost like he was somewhere else.

Teresa looked at him and was met with beautiful, blue eyes at the moment, she loved how they changed colors.

Out of nowhere, he lent down to kiss her, soft and sweet. She couldn't deny the sensation that went through her, his warm wet lips upon hers, then gently caressed her face, this was all just too much. "Thank you." Was all he said as she continued to massage his head, she knew it helped that sensitive spot. "For what?" She didn't know, he had been thanking her all morning. "For taking care of me, for bathing me, if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have been able to enjoy a shower." "Your welcome, I'm glad you have made it so far."

It was odd, she was standing there washing him, his hair, and talking like this happened every day of life, she smiled to herself as he sighed.

"Okay, time to rinse." She helped him turn so he was sideways to her. She rinsed all the soap out of his hair and his body, then just stood there for a few more minutes, letting him enjoy the warmth. It was good to see him so peaceful.

When she was done, she turned the water off, and grabbed the towel, she was gentle when drying him, she didn't want to hurt him. She then dried his hair, very gently, and helped him get back out. Once out, she went over him, to make sure he wasn't dripping anywhere, that would make him cold. When she was done she went over his head one more time. Once she was done, she was happy, she knew this would be the new thing, so she had to get used to it, but still, what a change!

Once done, she helped him to set on a chair, and dried his feet, and put his socks on. She then eased his jammie pants on, and pulled them up as far as she could get them, then he stood for her and she pulled them the rest of the way up, and tied a bow,making sure her head was turned, then helped him with his blue slippers, that matched his blue plaid pants.

She smiled at him, he looked very refreshed. She ran her fingers through his hair, just to move around his little curls more.

"Okay, well let me get your stuff together, and we'll head back out." He smiled as he watched her moving around getting all their stuff together. It felt good to be a "their" she made him feel so loved, he couldn't help but feel good.

"Okay, lets go." She said as she lead him out. She noticed how he was walking now, even better than before, he wasn't even shaking, she noticed he hadn't before either.

Once back in their room, they noticed all the fresh sheets, pillow cases, and blankets awaiting for them. He walked to their bed, as she put their stuff down in the bag on the floor. Her bath puff, and his shower gel. She put his clothes he had on, on the little chair in the corner, to be given back to nurse Becky when she came in.

She helped him to get in bed, only to be surprised he could do this too, well slightly, very good though.

"Well, I guess you don't need me then." She said playfully, but judging by the look on his face, he didn't think it was. "Teresa, I need you, please don't ever think that." He caressed her face, as he tenderly kissed her. "I was just teasing, that's all." "Okay, well please know much I need you." She smiled. "I do Patrick, I do."

Just then nurse Becky arrived. "Well you look and smell amazing, so do you Teresa!" "Thank you, thanks to Teresa." Teresa smiled. "Thank you."

"Okay, I'm gonna take some blood, to see if your hydrated enough to leave the IVs out, okay?" "Okay." When she was done, nurse Becky left once again.

"Teresa, if you want you can go take a shower now, I'm just gonna set here I suppose." He smiled.

She smiled back, as she put the bag on the chair and started digging in. Then it hit her, Grace hadn't brought her anything.

"Well, I'll wait on my shower." She said just as nurse Becky reentered the room. "Oh my, I almost forgot, I put these away for you when you woke up, Grace brought them to you dear." She thanked nurse Becky as she headed out once again.

Teresa set the bag on the bed and began to see what grace had brought to her. Patrick watched her.

"Well, what of mine do we have today my dear?" She smiled at him, as she began to pull out the items.

"I have a light blue striped shirt, blue plaid boxers, and heather gray sweatpants." "Ah, don't forget your little pink socks." She playfully rolled her eyes at him.

She grabbed her body wash, and her towel, nurse Becky brought her, her slippers, her comb, and her razor.

"Behave while I'm gone." "I promise, I'll try." They both smiled as she leaned on her tippy toes to kiss him, then she was off.

When Teresa had left, Patrick shut his eyes, he had enjoyed the shower, he was far away too, he was to that waterfall. He smiled. He could feel her, taste her sweet kisses, feel her wrapped around him, feel the water on their skin. It was amazing, next time he would try to get her in there with him. He smiled at the thought.

Teresa was about done with her shower, as she rinsed and dried herself. The thought kept coming back, she saw him, naked. She shook her head, what a day. She couldn't help but smile.

She dried her hair a bit more, and fixed her hair, then got dressed, put her socks, and slippers on, grabbed her things, and headed out.

When she reached their room, she found Patrick smiling with his eyes shut, and his hands were folded over his tummy, he was also wiggling his toes. She smiles as she walked up to him.

She tickled his foot, and he giggled slightly, then looked at her, he could smell that wonderful scent, it was wonderful.

"Did you enjoy your shower baby?" "Yes I did, very relaxing." He watched her place all her stuff back were it was, and walked over to the bed with him.

He eased himself more to her, as she leaned on the bed. Which earned her a kiss.

"Get in with me, please?" He asked softly. "Okay." She eased herself in, and was instantly pulled in his warm arms. This felt amazing. This was perfect. He was on his back, with his head turned toward her. She was laying cuddled to his side, with her left arm rubbing his chest and tummy. He didn't have his new bandages on yet.

"Let me get your bandages on you." He grabbed her though before she had a chance to move. "No, just stay like this, you won't hurt me."

Those words, "You won't hurt me" kept ringing in her mind. "No, I won't." It was a simple statement, that cut her deep. She loved him, there was no more denying that, she couldn't help but keep thinking when it happened though.

They were watching each other, as nurse Becky came in to see them.

"Hi you two snuggle bunnies, I want to get some more food in you before you fall asleep, what would you like?" They looked at each other. "What do you have a taste for Patrick?" She was still laying in his arms. "I got a craving for a cheeseburger with fries." "Wow, that sounds good, I think I'd like that too." "Good then, lettuce, tomatoes, and pickles okay?" "Yes, ketchup too please." She smiled listening to him. "You too dear?" "Yes please, and thank you." With that she left them alone.

"That sounds beyond yummy." She smiled at him. "Yes, I think you picked a great supper, this was the first meal he had picked. "Lets just stay here for a few more minutes." She stayed while he massaged her half wet head, and ran his fingers through her hair. She still didn't quite believe she had bathed him.

About ten minutes went by, before nurse Becky reentered their room. "Okay, here ya go, after you eat I'll be in with your medican, and check your vitals, then you can rest a while." "Okay." They thanked her, and were left alone.

Teresa had to get up from his arms, which seemed impossible, he seemed to be in a rather playful mood, and wanted to pull her down and snuggle her more.

"Patrick, come now, lets eat." He listened as he unhooked himself from her, and she helped him to situate himself. She eased out of bed, as he crossed his legs as he set up. She moved the little table to them, and set on the other side of the bed, mimicking his position. She set their food up.

"Wow, this smells so good." "Yes it does." She watched him as fiddled with the ketchup, she smiled, and hoped he wouldn't squirt her.

"Do you want me to help you?" "I got it, thank you though." "Your welcome." They smiled at each as she watched him pick up the cheeseburger and bite it. "Hmmm, oh wow, this is so good Teresa, eat baby!" She bit in hers, wow this was good. "Yes, very good." They ate their food, and drank their tea. It was so good for her to see him so happy, he had accomplished a lot today, and she was very proud of him.

When they were done, she uncurled herself, and stretched a bit, then got out, and moved the table, Patrick still stayed curled up. "You comfy setting like that?" "I'm good, I'm full." "Your not alone." They both laughed, when nurse Becky came in.

"How was supper?" "Wonderful." "Yummy, very yummy." "Good then, okay lets check you over Patrick." She took his blood pressure, and checked his heartbeat, his temperature, then gave him his medican. "Everything is perfect, your doing great sweetie." She told him. "Thank you, all thanks to my girl here." She smiled as he winked at her. "Okay you two get settled for a while, and I'll see you later, Dr. McKinny will see you tomorrow, he had a lot of surgeries today, so he couldn't stop by, but asked all about, all during his short spare time." "That was sweet of him." Teresa said. "Yes, he has a habit of getting attached to his special patients." She looked at Patrick and smiled. "Yay, I'm special." Teresa smiled. "Yes you are." "Okay, well good night, I'll keep an ear out." "Goodnight, thank you again." "No problem, see you later." She left them once again.

"Okay, lets get you straightened out here." She said as she moved his legs, and stretched them out, and massaged them for him. "That feels nice, you what would feel even nicer?" "Uh, what?" She asked while gently squeezing his muscles. "You, in here with me." "Let me move you a bit." She got in bed after getting him situated, then she helped him as he laid down, he was on his tummy with his head on her heart, he loved listening to it. She took her foot to ease up the sheet and blankets they had, and cover them up. She smiled as he wrapped his arms under her, and hugged her tightly to him. He had his left one resting on the center of her back, and his right one came out to stroke her face and neck. It had been a great day, full of accomplishments, and new discoveries. She smiled at that thought.

"I love you Teresa, goodnight sweetheart." I love you too Patrick, so much, I'm so very proud of you, you did wonderful today." He moved his head a little and watched her face. She was so beautiful. "Your all the encouragement I need, as long as I have you, I'll be strong." She smiled at him, as she held him. Her left hand in his hair, while her right one running slowly up and down his back. He raised up and kissed her. She smiled, his lips were so soft, she loved how he felt. He gently laid back down, and snuggled in. Soon he was asleep, and so was she.

**Well here it is, 2 or 3 days, and 11 pages later, LOL It didn't take me as long as I thought it would, hope you enjoy the little bit of humor I threw in. I had so much fun with Teresa didn't I? LOL xD Please read and review. :0) PS... I accidentally sent off the wrong one, LOL this copy, I wrote on, is the chapter, sorry about that. :0)  
**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


End file.
